Misunderstood Cherry Blossom
by M.animaniac
Summary: Sakura and Itachi are penpals. Sakura and Sasuke are best friends. Sakura starts dating Itachi, what'll Sasuke think? Will their friendship live through once Sakura discovers they're brothers? And where does Emi Hoshi fit in all of this? ItaSakSas
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 1:**

Emi Hoshi, the most beautiful girl in Konohagakure high school. Also, the worst** tempered**, the most **annoying** and definitely the most **conceited**. She is her own center of attention, as well as most of the boys' too. She been in relationships with every boy you can see! Well, every boy except Sasuke Uchiha- My one and only best friend. Emi's lame _entourage_ consists of three, life-less girls.

1 - Ino Yamanaka: The stupidest blonde I've ever met- was my best friend before she turned in a miniature devil.

2 – Tenten (I don't know her last name and… I honestly don't care!): She's not the worst, and is probably in the middle…? I have to admit, she's great at gymnastics.

3 – Hinata Hyuuga: She's definitely not a bad person!! I feel very sorry for her… She's always being manipulated by others. I hope she finds the courage to stand up for herself, I know she can do it! (Sorry for calling you life-less!)

So… This is me.

I'm Haruno Sakura, how did you guess?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear I.U,_

_Hey, it's me again. Yeah, those girls bothered me again; one threw a cupcake in my face. They looked kind of pathetic when they saw me swoop a little cream from it and ate it. I flashed them a smile and walked off with Sasuke by my side. He grabbed some cream as well and- /i _

**OK****AY! Whoa, STOP RIGHT THERE!!**

I've just introduced myself, and know I'm ranting on to my friend! How rude of me. Okay, I'll explain: "I.U." is his initials. He wasn't told me his name, though he says I'll figure it out if I think hard enough- is it obvious? I feel dumb for not knowing. Anyhow, he's my pen pal and has been for almost a year now. We've met a few times but we're not much talkers-we're typers. It might sound kind of weird but, we understand each other.

**ANYHOW!**

_-He grabbed some cream as well and ate it too. Emi was furious! She absolutely loves Sasuke, and couldn't believe that he embarrassed her in public like that. I, of course, laughed my bobby pink head off. Hm, I don't have much to say for know, I'm too hungry to think. I can hear the water boiling now (I'm making noodles) so I'll talk to you later!_

_Emi can kiss my shiny metal a- oh… Woops, I've been watching too much television lately,_

_S.H._

Sakura sighed and clicked on the send button on her laptop, it was beautiful and sunny outside so she decided to go out for a walk and maybe meet up with Sasuke or Naruto. She called Naruto first, but he was too busy. She crossed her fingers and called home, but only heard the receiver. So, she had one last shot- she called his cell, and he immediately answered.

"Hey Sasuke where are you?" Sakura said before he could even say hello.

"Um, hello? Who is this?" A familiarly obnoxious voice was heard through her phone.

"… _Emi friggin' Hoshi?!_" Sakura yelled in the phone, "Why are you using Sasuke's cell?!" she asked impatiently and demandingly.

"Oh, that's none of your business. But I'll tell you anyways! He's a little… Tied up at the moment, so you can't really talk to him." She giggled mischievously.

"Where the hell are you?!" she asked.

"Just hanging behind the school…" Emi said slowly to keep her on the line, but was hung up on as soon as Sakura heard their location. Sakura bust out her front door without bothering to lock it behind her and ran to the bus stop. She saw a bus approaching, and as soon as it stopped and the door opened wide, she jumped in. She paid her bus fair and tapped her foot impatiently and kept repeating,

"Can't you go any faster than this??" The bus driver was thoroughly annoyed but decided not to argue and finally sped up, making everyone fall back a little. There were slight "Whoa"-s and "Ah"-s but the driver managed to get her to her stop without killing anyone. "Arigatou!" She yelled as she ran of to the back of the school.

"Aww, you got here on record time sweet little cherry blossom! Would you like some cookies and milk?" Tenten teased.

"_Where's Sasuke?_" Sakura asked after taking a deep breath. She saw their faces become sad all of a sudden, "W-What is it?"

"… Sasuke's **dead**." Emi said. Sakura froze, _'What…? Dead… Sasuke… No!'_ Sakura thought. A tear fell down her cheek and she was about to collapse onto her knees when Ino took a clear picture of her and the three girls began to laugh (Hinata was not present). Sakura frowned in confusion, and then became mad.

"You fell for it!!" Ino, who held the camera, laughed and took more and more pictures- she just kept clicking and clicking, capturing the scene. A visible vein popped out of Sakura head and she formed a fist. She punched Emi across the face and knocked her out, Tenten grabbed her before she hit the ground and began to yell at Ino,

"Stop taking pictures you idiot!!" She yelled.

"I can't! It's like, broken or something! It keeps flashing and stuff!!" She told the brunette. They suddenly heard people talking and approaching and ran for it. Ino, being her idiot self, threw the camera to the ground before leaving. Sakura looked down to the camera,

"The film should be erased. Stupid camera." She grumbled and stomped on it numerous times.

"Sakura!" She heard a familiar voice call her, it was Sasuke, "Have you seen my cell- Hey, what are you doing?" he asked curiously and walked towards her. Neji and Rock Lee were with him and approached as well.

"What happened here?" He asked once more and picked up his cell phone- it must have fallen from Emi's hands when she was punched- and looked at the camera.

"That thing must have been expensive, whose was it?" Neji asked.

"Oh, no one important." Sakura said cheerfully and picked up the broken device.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear I.U,_

_Hey, you haven't e-mailed in forever, what's going on? The Last thing you told me was about you having lots of work to do, I know you're in university but… I miss you! Hey, I know this sounds cheesy but I've been longing to speak with you for the past week and I haven't been able to. I hope we can talk soon; I swear, we were meant to be!!_

_XOXOXO,_

_S.H_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear S.H,_

_Hey, my internet connection got cut off- I forgot to pay the bill. I'm still working really hard during my science lessons; it's not too hard but can get complicated. I don't find that cheesy at all… Hey, why don't I come visit for a while? I've got next week off and we haven't gone out together in a while. The trip from here to there might take few days by train, so I'll see you soon._

_I.U._

A pic of Emi Hoshi:

a target"blank" img src"http://i87. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a 


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 2:**

"Want me to walk you back home?" Sasuke asked casually with his hands in his pockets. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. Sasuke turned to his friends, "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" he told them, they nodded their heads and continued walking.

"Man, I'm hungry…" Sakura complained and held her grumbling stomach. Sasuke smirked when he heard his grumble as well. "I'll treat you to something quick when we get to my house." She told him and laughed. They took the bus and then took the rest of the way by foot.

"Hey, do you smell something burning?" the dark haired boy asked. Sakura nodded her head and frowned, thinking….

"**My noodles!!**" She yelled and began to run to her house. Sasuke, who was dumbfounded by her sudden yell, followed suit. When they arrived, the smell was overwhelming. Sakura looked at her house, the door was wide open and black smoke was pouring out.

_Flashback_

___**e-mail)**_

_Hm, I don't have much to say for know, I'm too hungry to think. I can hear the water boiling now (I'm making noodles) so I'll talk to you later!_

_Emi can kiss my shiny metal a- oh… Woops, I've been watching too much television lately,_

_S.H._

_Sakura sighed and clicked on the send button on her laptop, it was beautiful and sunny outside so she decided to go out for a walk and maybe meet up with Sasuke or Naruto. She called Naruto first, but he was too busy…_

_End of Flashback_

"**Oh my god!! Oh my god!! Oh my god!!!!!**" Sakura screamed as she ran into the smoke and coughed her way into the kitchen. The pot where she was boiling water had become so hot that it had melted onto the stove that was currently burning; it was engulfed by flames. Sasuke came inside with a hose and sprayed it everywhere, soaking Sakura in the process. They heard Fire Men coming after having doused the fire, and left the rest to the professionals.

After waiting outside for two hours, they were told that they could go back into the house. Sasuke and Sakura walked quietly inside and looked around. "It's a good thing only the kitchen got burned up." Sasuke told his best buddy.

"Only the kitchen?! Uh-_**HELLO?!**_ This kitchen was my mom's pride and joy!!! Ugh... I can't believe this…" Sakura said and put on hand on her head. Sasuke sighed and put his hand on Sakura shoulder to comfort her. '_If only mom and dad weren't surgeons and worked all day… then maybe if mom stayed at home or something… This could have been prevented!_" Sakura thought miserably.

But they did not have much time in the kitchen, for the fire men wanted to know some more information on the fire and how it started. The boy and the soaking girl walked outside and talked to them quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear I.U,_

_Today I had the worst day of my life. It was truly the __**worst**__. I BURNT DOWN MY MOM'S __**PRIDE**__- MY MOM'S CAUSE OF __**UTTER JOY**__- MY MOM'S REASON TO __**LIVE**__- MY MOM'S __**SOUL!!!**__ No, I did not burn myself and die. _

_I burnt down the kitchen,_

_S.H._

Sakura closed her laptop- at least that didn't burn away- Her parents would be home in three hours. It was unbearable. Nothing worse than this could ever happen.

Nothing.

She sat there; just waiting for them to come home; waiting for **it** to happen; for her to get grounded and sent to her room for life…. They would pass food through a whole they would make in her door. She would face this head on…. or not.

Sakura jumped up from the floor where she previously lay carelessly and ran outside (remembering to lock the door this time). She ran and ran until she was on Sasuke's street she sprinted to his door and began to bang on it over and over and over. Someone eventually opened the door and Sakura threw her arms around them.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke's mother asked when she saw the sobbing girl in front of her.

"G-G-Gomenasai… Mikoto!!!" Sakura wailed as she dropped to the floor. The Uchiha's big and buff German shepherd dog, named bear, came running with his huge, ferocious jaws, sharp teeth, and empty stomach and…

licked Sakura's sweet smelling face.

She hugged the big animal and cried into its soft fur.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke came to the door at the sound of sobbing. Mikoto (Sasuke's mother) was feeling rather awkward and did not quite know what to do. Sasuke helped Sakura stand up and let her into the house. Sweet huggable Bear and Mikoto followed. He sat her down onto the couch and gave her a tissue box, while Mikoto went to get something for her to eat and Bear sat at her heals, watching her carefully.

"S-S-Sasuke… They'll n-never forg-give me!" Sakura said as she wiped away her tears.

"Sakura… It was an _accident_. They'll forgive you." Sasuke groaned, he was annoyed by the fact that she wouldn't believe her.

"N-No… they won't!" She told him and blew her nose. Sasuke sighed and tried not to smile and roll his eyes.

"Stop exaggerating, I mean… You've done bad stuff before." Sasuke said, shrugging and grabbing the remote. She looked at him with a curious look. He turned on the TV and started flipping channels, "Just be honest and I'm sure they'll… minimize the punishment." He told her. She shrugged as well and put down her tissue.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." She said and smiled. He tried not to smile but nodded his head slowly. He landed the channel on some comedy entitled: "Backstage fun with Barney". The two glanced at each other with weird looks and continued watching.

"_So how do you like singing the 'I love you' song, Barney?_" the interviewer asked.

"_I'm sick of it… I hate it so much, that I've made my own!_" he said and began to sing:

"_I like beer,_

_And cocaine,_

_Little kids are such a pain!_

_If ya don't mind- I'll go take a smoke,_

_Then I'll drink until I'm broke!_" he finished.

……..

"Wow…" Sakura and Sasuke mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 3 :**

"Mom… I'm sorry but… I burnt down your kitchen."

'_Damn it! I can't say it like that!!_' Sakura said as she argued with herself,

"Maybe… GOMENASAI I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!" She yelled. She paused- then shook her head. '_No, that's not right either…_' She thought once more.

"Um… I'll pay for all the expenses with my life!!" she cried. '_Okay, that's definitely off the list!_' She told herself and sighed.

Ino returned home after her long day. "**Ino Yamanaka!! Where have you been?**" Ino's mother yelled at her daughter after she just saw her enter through the door.

"Mom I-" She began.

"Don't even speak!! You… You… You disgrace to all blondes!!" She yelled furiously. Then stopped herself from saying more, ' i …Did that just slip from my mouth? /i ' She thought. Her daughter frowned and her jaw dropped.

"How dare you say that?!" She asked, crossing her arms at her mother.

"I can say whatever I wish!"

"Well, fine then! I.can.as.well." Ino said and stomp closer to her mother with every word.

"Stop acting like children, your food is ready!" Ino's father called the two bickering ladies. Both their faces light up.

"Yes, the food is ready!" Ino squealed. Her mom smiled and grabbed her daughter's shoulder.

"Let us eat!" she said and the two headed for the kitchen.

Sakura sighed. How was she to deal with this? This was the worst day of her life.

"How could I burn down the kitchen… THIS IS ALL EMI'S FAULT!!" She yelled in the empty house and frowned, "No… I shan't blame that little… stupid, ignorant, conceited, stupid, idiotic, ignorant, stupid…" Sakura stopped her repetitive blabbering and heard the door bell ring.

**This is it.**

She walked to the door, and unlocked it. She slowly opened it and let out in confusion; "What going on?!" Two police were standing at her door step.

"Haruno Sakura. We have very unfortunate news. Your parents were driving back home when they had a car accident. They were gravely injured and are in the trauma room at the moment, we're just hear to tell you about this event, but we could drive you to the hospital if you wish." The woman to the right explained. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"You **can't** be serious…"

"Mom…? Are you there?" Sakura asked as she sat by her bed. Her mom's eyes twitched.

"S-Sakura… Gomenasai, I didn't mean to worry you…" She said faintly, her eyes still closed. Sakura smiled, but her smile was wiped off when she was truck with a feeling of guilt. She decided to spill out the news,

"Mom… I burned down the-" Sakura was cut off when she heard a door creak. She turned her head and saw Sasuke come in, his face did not show concern or worry. She guessed he was just there to be… there. He sat next to her, and she decided to continue.

"Mom, I burned-" the pink headed girl was interrupted once more, but this time by her father. He sat up in his bed, and she turned to face him, "Dad! You're awake!" She beamed, but shut up once more.

"What is it Sakura?" her mother asked. Sakura was starting to get annoyed,

"The kitchen got-" A beep was heard, and a voice from the intercom arose.

"Mrs. Haruno, you called?" the voice asked.

"No, I've only just woken up from my sleep." She replied in her soft voice.

"Please excuse us, we're having technical difficulties." The voice said and the message was ended with another beep.

"Please, repeat Sakura?" Sakura was boiling inside. But finally, she yelled out;

"I -Haruno Sakura, age 16 and going into 12th grade- burned down the…"

Naruto was just listening to music, with big headphones over his ears. Hinata was sitting beside him holding a magazine and slightly leaning on him. His music was blasting so hard that she could hear it clearly, every word was heard- but she didn't bother telling him to turn it down or even say anything to him, for he would never hear.

The two lying on Naruto's front porch were relaxed, until they suddenly heard a screech;

"**YOU BURNT DOWN THE KITCHEN?!**"

Naruto stopped his music. "Did you hear that?" Hinata asked him, staring out to nowhere.

"… Yeah." Naruto said quietly and slowly nodded his head, with a confused look on his face.

Later, Hinata had gone back home for dinner. She unlocked the door and walked in, "I'm home!" she yelled.

"Hey, Hinata." Neji called from the couch.

Hinata frowned. "You're here _again_?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be using that tone with me." He threatened and shot her a cold glare, "And you know very well that my parents are gone for the week, idiot." She stared down to the floor sadly and walked to the kitchen to see what was cooking. "Dinner will be done soon." Neji told her.

"Where's my father?" She asked as she opened the steaming pot.

"Don't be such a baby; he's just walking the dog around the corner." He told her and put the volume on the television higher. Hinata was going to put the lid back on the pot when her shaky hands dropped it clumsily, it landed on her foot and she yelped in pain. She heard Neji come towards the kitchen and swung around to she what had dropped.

"God, you're such a cluts. You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He complained and picked up the lid, setting back on the pot. Hinata's eyes began to water and she looked away to keep him from seeing.

Her attempt was futile and he walked up to her with loud steps, "What, going to cry now?" He teased and forcefully turned her face to his smirking one. He let go of her, pushing her in the process and walked back to the couch to watch TV.

Hinata quickly ran to her room and shut the door hard behind her, crawling up on her bed like a bullied child at school- only she was the one constantly bullied at home.

Sakura's mother sighed, "I'll let it slip-but _just_ this time." Her mom said and wiped her sweaty forehead. Sakura beamed and turned to Sasuke, clutching him in her arms and squealing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder approvingly and the two turned their heads to her father, who's face read;

"Don't touch my daughter!"

The two immediately got the message and let go of each other. Mrs. Haruno laughed heartedly and looked at the two, "You two would make a great couple." She said, still laughing. Sakura turned her head to Sasuke and he turned to her… They stared at each other for a while, and then shot their heads back to Mrs. Haruno.

"We'll just stay friends." They both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 4 :**

It had been a few days since the car accident and Sakura's parents were healthy and back in shape. They had already started reconstructing the kitchen, and ate at their cousin's house meanwhile. Sakura was waiting outside for her date to arrive. She wore a light blue knee-length dress with white roses all over and held a black and white purse over her shoulder. She saw the dark haired boy walking towards her. "H-Hey! Over here!" She called awkwardly, if only she knew his name!

He heard her calling him and picked up his pace. "Hey, it's nice to see you again." He said in his quiet voice. She blushed, "It's nice to see you too." She told him. She got up, wiped the slight dirt off her dress and smiled.

"I got this for you, Sakura." He said and held them out to her. She giggled happily and took the lily he held for her. Her smile suddenly vanished and she raised an eyebrow,

"I don't recall telling you my name…" she said and smirked mischievously. Itachi froze for a second, but then came his quick thinking!

"Well, that blonde boy keeps calling you that so…" He told her casually, "Anyhow-My name is Itachi." He said quickly. Sakura smiled.

"Itachi… Ah! You remind me so much of Sasuke…" She said and put her hand on her chin, "In fact, you two are almost identical." She said and thought for a minute, but shrugged off the thought of the two ever being related.

"You ready to go?" He asked her, "We could fetch something to drink down by the shop over there." He suggested as they began to walk.

"Bubble tea sounds nice!' Sakura told him happily. He shook his head, "Don't you love bubble tea?!" she asked with her mouth wide open.

"Well, yes but… I've grown sick of it lately. My roommate keeps buying me some- I mean everyday." He said. Sakura could sense a bit of disgust in the way he spoke.

"Your roommate?"

"Yeah, just some girl who I share my room with; all the other boys' rooms were filled and the girls' rooms as well. She's very nice though." He said. She suddenly felt a hint of jealousy, which she immediately tried to cover up, and not let him notice.

"Let's just grab a hotdog." She told him and ran to the hotdog stand, where she got a huge hotdog smothered in ketchup. Itachi put ketchup, mustard, relish, and added every other substance available at the stand on his hotdog.

After her date Sakura went back home, slept and got up the next day for school. She was sitting down eating breakfast when her mom walked into the room. "Sakura… Where were you last night? I didn't see you come in…" she said and yawned.

"Oh, I was with a friend." She told her and ate a spoon of cereal. Sakura's mom crossed her arms. "W-What?" Sakura asked; she could tell her mom thought something was wrong. Her mom sat on a stool next to her daughter, who sat at the island table in the kitchen.

"The school called." She told her.

"Oh! It must be about my late assignment, don't worry, I have it done; it's in my bag if you want to see it." Sakura told her and got off her chair to get her bag. Her mom grabbed her arm and shook her head. Sakura frowned and set back down.

"They told me that you… how do I say this… **knocked out one of your classmates**." Sakura's mother told her and put on her serious face. Sakura sweat dropped,

"Umm... Well you see-" Sakura started.

"Sakura you were this close," Sakura's mom said, and demonstrated with her fingers, "To getting suspended for it." Sakura eyes went wide.

"What?! Just for that?? I didn't become a black belt in Tai Kwan Do for nothing!! I- Hey.. wait… What made them change their minds?" Sakura suddenly asked curiously.

"The only reason why they didn't suspend you was because it wasn't during school-even though it was in school property; they said that it wasn't their problem." Sakura's mom paused, and then continued, "Great job though! I heard that she got a huge bruise, and almost broke her nose- I'm so proud of you, those Tai Kwan Do lessons really paid off!!" She said positively.

Sakura gave her mother a scared look and finished her cereal. Sakura mom headed for the door, then turned and spoke again,

"Hey Sakura… Who is this _friend_?" her mother asked.

"Oh, just some guy." Sakura shrugged. Her mother raised an eyebrow and paced to her daughter, her vibrant red hair swaying as she moved (Who knows how Sakura's hair got pink… Ah… The wonders of anime!).

"Where you on a… date?" She asked.

"Mom! He's just a… _friend_." She told him, not so sure herself.

"Well, you don't say '_friend_' the same way when you speak of that Sauce-kay boy." She said and darted out the door. Sakura rolled her eyes, then yelled to her mother outside,

"**And it's 'S-A-S-U-K-E'!!**"

After eating, Sakura decided to visit Sasuke and go to school with him. She had her roller blades on and got there much faster than usual, she knocked, and sensed her early-ness was not appreciated. She didn't even have to put her ear to the door to hear what happened inside.

"Sakura-chan's here-Give me my back pack!" She heard Sasuke yell, "S-Stop it!! Go back to your stupid university and get pummeled by your stupid fan girls!!" Sasuke said as he approached the door.

SMACK

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled once more after getting hit in the head. He then opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

He sighed.

"Man, why did my parents have to go to work so early, and leave me with my evil brother?" Sasuke said, almost out of breath. Sakura was still wide eyed, and stared at him, "Don't worry. It's just some brotherly... stuff. It's really nothing too serious." Sasuke reassured her and began to walk, she nodded slowly and followed.

"I never knew you had a brother, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said as she looked down to the wheels under her; rolling weightlessly.

"Yeah… He's a real pain in the ass, so I probably wouldn't feel like telling anyone about that. And also, all he does is attract girls… he's extremely smart and calm… Did I mention that I hate his guts?" Sasuke said aggregately. Sakura held her arm over his shoulder,

"You're so stupid sometimes Sasuke!' She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. She lifted her arm off his strong shoulder and put both hands on the back of her head.

"So what's this famous girl-magnet's name?" She giggled. Sasuke sighed once more, but answered;

"**Itachi Uchiha**."


	5. Chapter 5

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 5:**

"So what's this famous girl-magnet's name?" She giggled. Sasuke sighed once more, but answered;

"**Itachi Uchiha**."

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Sakura yelled and tipped over a crack in the road, landing in Sasuke's arms.

"God… You're heavy!" He groaned as he lifted her back up, Sakura shot him a glare, "B-Because of the roller blades, of course… Haha, n-not you, the roller blades are heavy! Eheh…" Sasuke laughed nervously as he pulled her up.

Sakura sighed, "Itachi… I can't believe I didn't figure it out myself!" Sakura said.

"What are you talking about? How would you be able to figure out his name…? It could've been anything." Sasuke said. He had a confusion frown.

"No, nevermind." Sakura said and shook her head.

The two arrived at school early and put all their stuff in their small lockers. After having rid themselves of the weight that previously tortured their shoulders, they went to the back of the school to walk and talk.

"Itachi says he's found this new girl." Sasuke told Sakura.

"Really? Do you know her name?" Sakura asked him and held back giggles.

"No, he doesn't tell me sh-"

"What did he say about her??" She asked and pushed out all the available information out of him, holding his arm tightly.

"Well… He just said he found this new cute girl, and that I'd be jealous. But… I have no clue who he's talking about… So, how's the construction on the kitchen going?" He asked. Sakura sighed in despair, _Itachi has another girl?_

"Well, the cabinets were just installed; we just need to buy all the new appliances and finish painting." Sakura told him and yawned, "Geez, the cats were up all night meowing at my guinea pig." Sakura said and stretched her arms out.

"Yoshi is just as bad… He barks outside to the birds every morning…" Sasuke yawned as her ranted about his huge Saint-Bernard dog. They suddenly heard people talking nervously far behind them. The two turned and saw a familiar girl approaching.

"Hey look, Emi's coming over here. She looks kind of… angry beyond belief?" Sasuke said and laughed. Sakura put her hands on her hips and stepped in front of Sasuke. Emi came closer and closer, and Sakura held back her urge to laugh at the bandages on the girl's face.

"Sakura Haruno, you are dead!" Emi yelled in frustration and leaped towards Sakura, pinning her to the ground. She punched and lunged at Sakura's face in anger. Sakura, who held her arms over her fragile face, was unable to move.

"Emi, get the hell off of her!" She heard Sasuke yell. Emi paused for a moment and Sakura grabbed her hair. Emi shrieked and grabbed onto Sakura's arm, digging her long, fake nails into her skin.

The two wrestled and roll over, now Sakura was the one hitting Emi. The bell rang and Sasuke struggled to get Sakura and Emi away from each other, but failed.

"**Emi Hoshi! Sakura Haruno! ****In my office-** _**NOW!!!**_"They heard the headmaster, who just witnessed the two fighting, yell in anger. Sasuke finally managed to pull off Sakura and held her arms tightly, leading her inside the school. Emi's friends, Hinata, Ino and Tenten, all teamed up to hold back the kicking girl.

When the two beat up and bruised girls got into the office calmly, and sat on those big intimidating chairs, the headmaster, Mrs. Finnegan, spoke. "Well, it seems that someone will have to start explaining." Emi raised her hand, "Yes, go ahead Hoshi-san." She said.

"Well," Emi started and cleared her throat, "Sakura, like, started all of this nonsense!" she said quickly and crossed her arms.

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah- She called me a b-"

"Yes, yes that's all very nice… Now, let's hear the truth." Mrs. Finnegan said impatiently.

"**We hate each others guts.**" They both said at once.

"Well, mind telling me why?" The small woman asked. Sakura shrugged and Emi began to speak;

"It all started in grade 5. Sakura and I were the best friends in the world! Our friendship was unbelievably… strong and… big? Anyhow, Sakura was over at my house, and we were playing with these little dolls."

"Yeah, we were playing house."

"So, like, Sakura put the mommy doll in the pink car thingy, and then said that the mommy doll was going on vacation and-"

"_Must_ I repeat myself?" The headmaster yawned.

"Okay fine!! Emi has a crush on Sasuke and is jealous of me, because I'm his best friend!" Sakura yelled. Emi's jaw dropped and her face turned pink, "You don't have to act so surprised, you have a crush on every guy you friggin' see."

"Well no duh, but it's the first time that the guy doesn't like me back!" Emi said as-a-matter-of-factly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, whatever the reason, this fighting has to stop. So, while you two were busy arguing about who-knows-what, I've thought of a proper punishment. You will be cleaning all the bathrooms in the school after every single school day, starting… **now**." She said and smiled, and signaled them to leave.

"So, how'd it go?" Sasuke asked when Sakura came out, "And… why does Emi keep staring at me in class? It's creepy…" Sasuke said and shivered.

"You idiot! Can't you tell that she's _madly_ in love with you??" Sakura said and punched his shoulder.

"I never thought of it that way… I was thinking; pedophile/rapist/molester." He said and rubbed his chin. Sakura shook her head.

Sakura stayed at school to clean the bathrooms with Emi. She was got there first and began to clean the mirrors in the boy's bathroom. After she finished doing that, she cleaned the floors and the sinks.

Emi walked in without speaking and Sakura hadn't noticed her presence. Emi approached her quietly in an attempt to scare the pink headed girl. "BOO!" she yelled. Sakura turned quickly in alarm with a wet, soapy cloth in her hand and threw it in Emi's face.

"Oohh…" Sakura said quietly with her hand over her oval shaped mouth. She slowly took the cloth and stared at Emi's frustrated face. Emi let out a, "UGH," and began to join Sakura.

"Uh, you missed a spot." Emi said in her snobby voice. Sakura rolled her eyes and scrubbed the spot indicated, "And also… You might want to use something other than _hand soap_ to clean those mirrors." She said and continued cleaning. Sakura frowned.

"Who cares, I'll use whatever works- At least I know how to kick a soccer ball and don't cower in fear every time someone passes a ball to me."

"That's not passing, that's throwing!" Emi complained, "Besides, everyone knows that I don't do sports."

"_Don't do_ sports? So do you starve yourself to look that thin?" Sakura said with one raised eyebrow.

"I do eat! I just think that women don't need to have muscles, so no exercise for me! Except when I walk my cute little… pudding!!" Emi said, squealing when she mentioned the name of her tiny Chihuahua.

"Oh please, _that_ spoiled little rat? You made him a disgrace to all Chihuahuas!"

"How dare you say that! He happens to get what he wants because he's lucky- hey, I should've called him that instead- He was born in wealth." Emi said, sighing dreamily.

"You don't feed a dog eggs and bacon- it's not good for him- that's why there's _dog_ food!" Sakura told her, scrubbing harder and harder on the spot that just would become sparkling clean.

"If he wants it, he gets it."

"Not all the time…"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were the poor boy I'd want a better owner. Not one that gives me things that make me sick!"

"Hey- I didn't know that that chocolate bar would do anything bad! I mean, how many people knew that dogs are allergic to chocolate?!"

"First, LOTS of people know. SECOND, it's not called i allergic /i ." Sakura said as she finished cleaning, threw the cloth in the bucket of hot water, picked up the bucket and stormed out to the next bathroom.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked Sakura over the phone.

"Got, Emi's so frustratingly stupid. It's really just unbelievable." Sakura complained.

"Well… She can't be _that_ bad." Sasuke said and yawned.

"Oh yes- she can! You don't know how it is being in the same room as her for an hour." Sakura said.

"Sasuke- get your ass down here!" Sakura heard someone yell on Sasuke's line.

"Shut the hell up and go get raped!!" Sasuke yelled back. Sakura laughed at the pointless arguing and insults that continued.

"Sasuke! Can't you get along with him for just a second?" Sakura said through the phone. But his phone dropped to the floor as the two started to wrestle, "Those two are so silly…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 6 :**

**Hi buddies!!**

Hey, have I ever told you that I have a baby sister? She's 13 years old now, and she looks nothing like me! My parents originally wanted to adopt a boy- but I convinced them (I have super convincing powers) to get another girl!! She has the most beautiful eyes... They're always changing color! Sometimes they're green, or blue, or grey. She has short blondish/ reddish/ brownish hair that's always tied up or stuck up in one braid twirling are the top of her head like a snake. Her name's Yukie. **ANYHOW!**

Sakura was lying on her bed quietly, and heard Yukie calling for her between sobs. She sighed and got up, left her room and went into Yukie's room.

"Yukie, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, her sister didn't usually cry so much. Yukie didn't answer and kept crying. Sakura came to her side and sat beside her, holding an arm over her sister's shoulder.

"It's Hershey, he's not moving!" She cried. Sakura turned to the little brown rabbit lying at the bottom of his cage, beside him was his sister, staring at him. Sakura opened the cage and took out Hershey, holding the rabbit in her arms.

"I'll go ask mom if she can do anything. Don't worry; he's still breathing… a bit." Sakura said and carried the rabbit to her mother. Yukie wiped away her tears and looked at honey, the bronze colored rabbit. She picked her up and held her in her arms.

"Let's go see how Hershey's doing." Yukie said and pet the rabbit then got up and walked to the living room.

Yukie peaked from behind the wall to the dining room and saw Sakura sitting at the diner table, and their mother held Hershey in her arms, she shook her head, "He's passed on, I'm sorry." She said sadly and handed the soft creature to Sakura, who had a tear in her eye.

"How will Yukie… well… deal with this?" Sakura asked her mother nervously.

"I don't know. Maybe we could get her another rabbit… but…" Sakura's mother sighed at her loss of words. Yukie began to tear up at the wall and slid down to the floor, crying softly.

"Yukie?" Sakura called and walked to the hall, seeing her sister on the floor. She bent down and hugged her tightly, "Don't worry… We can make Hershey a nice funeral in the backyard, so no one will forget him. Okay?" Sakura told her softly. Yukie nodded her head slightly and cried harder.

Sakura and Itachi went to the beach the next day for some relaxation and some surfing. It was a normal hot summer day and they had heard that there were some great waves that particular day. As they walked to the beach, they met Itachi's roommate, Nami.

"Nami-sama, I didn't know you lived in this part of the city as well." Itachi said when their eyes met.

"No, I don't live here! I'm just here to see the beach, there are lots of people who come here just for the waves and may I say- handsome men?" Nami giggled and whispered the last part to Sakura, who blushed. Nami was a generous and cheerful with a bubbly personality.

"I'm sure you're sick of all that bubble tea, but it's just about all they have back at the dorm that's actually appetizing!" Nami said and laughed once more.

"Well, see you later." Itachi said and Nami nodded her head and waved before running off.

"Let's get changed and rent some of those surfboards by the store, okay?" Sakura suggested, Itachi quietly nodded his head and left to the change into his swimsuit.

After changing, Sakura came out and rented a surfboard, then waited for Itachi to come to the store, where she waited. '_Where is he??_' she wondered. She decided to get up and look for him, and ran into a crowd of girls. They were squealing and asking questions. She managed to squeeze through the huge group and looked at the muscular man in the middle, looking for a place to escape.

She stared at him for a while in awe, and then he turned to her, "Itachi!!" She shrieked in surprise.

"There you are!" he said and grabbed her hand and ran out of the crowd, which suddenly quieted down at the sight of the two together and went on about their business.

"Phew, I got away. I'll be right back; I'm going to get a surfboard." He said. Sakura was too busy staring at his muscles to realize that he was talking, but snapped back to normal when she saw him head for the store. Sakura shook her head, and looked at her green surfboard. It had flower designs on it, and random lines.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran to his old time crush, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Aww… I was always waiting for the day I'd see you to wear a beautiful, red bikini… But I can settle with this." Naruto said and eyed her swimsuit.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed, "Get your hands off of me before I pummel you. And also… keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, please?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and her hands crossed. He sweat dropped, still with his cheerful smile and took back his arm. She laughed and messed up his hair like a dog.

"I was just about to leave and go home so... See ya!" He said and ran off. Sakura sighed as she saw Itachi coming back.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. You'll have to teach me how to surf again, last time I surfed was 5 years ago." He said and scratched the back of his head. Sakura smiled and nodded her head, and for the next few hours, the two surfed together, until it was late, and the water would become dangerous.

Sakura was back in her short skirt and t-shirt and walked next to Itachi closely. It was dark and cold, and Itachi decided to walk Sakura all the way home. Soon they arrived at Sakura's house, and Bella, one of Sakura's cats, greeted them. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you soon then?" Sakura said as she held Bella in her hands.

Itachi smiled and nodded his head, and then kissed Sakura's cheek, "Good-bye Sakura-chan!" he said as he walked off. Sakura turned red and held her cheek, her legs began to shake.

"_What will you think, Sasuke? What will you think when you find out?_" Sakura asked herself, and managed to drag herself home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 7:**

Sakura closed the door and flopped down on her couch, burying her face in the soft cushions. "Yu-u-u-ki-i-ie!" Sakura called her sister in a muffled voice. After a long delay, Yukie walked in lazily, her eyes were droopy and dry and her freckles sit still on her nose. Her hair was braided as usual on top of her head, making a swirl of color. Her eyes were currently grey, and didn't seem happy to see Sakura.

"Don't look so down-in-the-dumps Yukie! Cheer up!" Sakura said and rolled onto her back, revealing her tanned face.

"Sakura, you woke me up. And you **know** I don't like it when people wake me up." Yukie said as she glared at her sister.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you were sleeping?" Sakura said and frowned. The two stared quietly at each other, and Sakura thought of her sentence once more. "Let me rephrase that… How was I supposed to know you were sleeping? It's only seven-thirty." Sakura said.

"Baka… I'm doing a big test tomorrow, and I need some sleep."

"No, you need beauty sleep."

"At least I don't have a forehead the size of a mountain!"

"Fine- Don't ever bother asking again because i all /i your outfits make you look fat!" Sakura said and stuck out her tongue. Before Yukie could retort, the phone rang. The sisters shot each other glares and lunged for the phone. Sakura was closest and had almost gotten it, but Yukie shoved her foot in the pink haired girl's face and picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi." She said and smirked evilly to Sakura.

"_Konban wa Yukie-chan, can I talk to Sakura?_" Yukie heard Sasuke's voice over the phone.

"EEEK!!! Sasuke-kun, how are you?!" Yukie squealed happily. Sakura groaned and grabbed Yukie's leg, waiting for the right moment to pull.

"_Uh... Good, I guess._" Sasuke said.

"Well I –AHH!" Yukie screamed as Sakura pulled her sister's leg off of her face and made the short thirteen year old fall to the floor.

She stole the phone and said, "Hey Sasuke, sorry about that… Hehe… What's so important that you must call me so soon?"

"_Well… Itachi managed to win our bet, now I own him fifty dollars._" Sasuke sighed.

"I won't be of much help, I'm in a financial squeeze right now. I spent all my money on new video games! So, what was this bet about?" Sakura asked him.

"_I bet him that he couldn't act nicely to a girl for a month. He did, and now… I owe him the money._" Sasuke sighed.

"Which girl?" Sakura asked, and began to get jealous once more.

"_Hmm, He said he just came back from his walk with her on the beach._" Sasuke said, "_Why do you ask?_" Sakura's mouth dropped. _Has Itachi been fooling me this whole time?_ She wondered shakily.

"Sakura? Are you there?" Sasuke said over the phone. Sakura dropped the phone to the ground, her mouth still wide and her eyes still bulging. Yukie jumped for the phone and spoke once more to Sasuke.

Sakura dragged herself to her room and jumped onto her bed, face-first. She rolled onto her back and sighed. _Sakura, you're hopeless._ She thought. A voice suddenly immerged from her desk, "_You've got mail._" It said robotically. It was coming from her laptop. She frowned, _Who turned on my laptop?!_ She jumped onto her chair and spun to the computer. She read her new e-mail.

_Hey Sakura-chan,_

_It's Itachi, I just got home and decided to ask you now. I was just too shy to ask you before… Can you meet me at that new restaurant near your school? You'll know which one I'm talking about once you see it. Please try to be there, I had to make up a bet with my brother to get enough money to treat you there._

_Gomenasai, didn't mean to bother you,_

_Ja ne._

Sakura sighed, Am _I supposed to believe this? Should I go…? Well, I might as well try. _She suddenly blushed, _He's just so sweet, and he seems so sincere!_ She giggled as she thought that. Yukie suddenly burst into her room with the cordless phone in her hand.

"He wants to talk to you." She told her older sister.

"Tell him I fell asleep." She said.

"She fell asleep… Uh-huh… No… Ma-y-y-ybe… Wait let me ask," Yukie put her hand on the phone, "He's asking if you're just sitting at your computer and are telling me what to say."

"Tell him I am."

"Yep, She is… Yeah, I know… Hai! Jan e!" Yukie said and hung up. She smiled before leaving. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her sister's foolishness but shrugged off the thought.

It was burning hot on that Monday morning, Sakura walked to school in short jean shorts and a blue T-shirt with white trim, on it was written 'Recycle Bottles, Not Boys'. She entered the school early and filled her locker with her books. She then took out a novel and filled the empty space in her locker with her bag. After closing her locker, she made her way to the nearly empty cafeteria and started to read. But before even finishing the fifth page, someone was standing over her.

"What do _you_ want?" Sakura asked as she looked up to Emi, who was glaring down at her.

"I want an apology, Haruno." Emi Hoshi told her with aggressiveness in her voice. The pink headed girl only glared back, "I'm _waiting_ Haruno."

"The only person I know who deserves an apology is your poor little dog, he's **not** a dress-up doll."

"There you go again, it's all about the dog now, isn't it? Can't you find anything else to say?" Emi asked as she grew more and more frustrated.

"Well actually, there are a lot more things to say about you. But if I did say anything else, you'd probably go crazy and attack me again." Sakura said and re-opened her book, continuing her reading. Emi didn't want to get into anymore trouble, so she walked off, slammed the cafeteria door behind her. Sakura smirked.

After school, Sakura walked to the new restaurant that had just opened. Itachi was right when he said that she'd know it when she saw it. The place was painted bright yellow and lime green; pretty hard to miss on such a sunny day.

She took out her cell phone and dialed for home. No one answered so she left a message. "Hey, Mom, I'll be eating out so don't bother cooking me supper. I'll be back later today." Sakura sat outside the restaurant. After about 10 minutes, the restaurant's manager came out.

She leaned on the wall, "Hey hon, what'cha doing out here all alone?" she asked, "You can come wait inside If you like, we have air conditioning." Sakura was about to refuse, thinking Itachi wouldn't see her inside and would leave, but it was too hot outside for her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Sakura said and walked in, it was freezing cold inside, but it was better than being extremely hot and sweaty. The place was half-filled, and every one was going about their jolly ways.

The manager showed her to a seat next to the window. The window was tall and wide, Itachi would be able to see her very easily. She became hypnotized by the passing cars outside. The manager swung the chair so the back faced the table, and she sat down.

Her arms were crossed and rested on the back of the chair. "Hey there, my name's Kannah. Nice to meet you, hon." The manager said and held out her hand. Sakura snapped out of her daze and shook the girl's hand, not really paying attention.

Kannah was chewing a straw as she studied Sakura's face. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked. Sakura politely refused, she had no money.

"Don't worry, it'll be my treat." She said. She wandered into the kitchen and came back with a hot bowl of soup, "Its chicken noodle." She told her. Sakura nodded her head and thanked the manager.

"Who're you waiting for, hon?" She asked in her Texan accent, although she didn't look like she had come from Texas, she looked like an average 30 year old Japanese manager.

"Oh, just a boy I know."

"Oh, a _boy_," Kannah said, stretching the word as if she had just discovered the most interesting thing, "Is it your boy friend?" She asked casually.

Sakura blushed, "Eh-I-Iie!" She said quickly. Kannah cocked her head to the side, not seeing why the girl was so embarrassed. Sakura quickly shook her head, and continued drinking her soup.

The two talked and talked for the following two hours, completely forgetting about the Uchiha. "Hey, what about that guy you said you were going to meet?" Kannah finally remembered.

"Kuso!!" Sakura suddenly yelled and stood up. _Where's Itachi? He stood me up! How could I believe that loser!!! _She thanked the woman in front of her one last time before running out of the restaurant.

She ran blindly; although she knew her way home, and she was almost there. She ran and ran with her eyes closed, using only her imagination to guide her. She rammed into two people and fell to the ground.

"Ku-s-so…" She groaned and held her aching head, the head she had rammed into someone's elbow. She opened one watery eye and look up, it was **Itachi**. But he wasn't alone; with him was Emi Hoshi, who was, just a few seconds ago, making out with the jerk.

Sakura's eyes went wide. She swore under her breath, "**Teme**…" she could almost feel sorry for Emi… **almost**. She got up to her feet and clenched her fist. Emi, who held her aching elbow, looked into her eyes, they were full of rage and sadness, Emi frowned.

"Sakura-_chan_, why so upset?" She teased her. Itachi's expression was one of slight shock, he had one arm over Emi's shoulder, and he stared at Sakura, waiting for a reaction. Sakura walked up so close to Emi that the girl could feel her breath, she shook slightly, thinking Sakura would hit her.

But the pink haired girl was at her limit, her face scrunched up, and a tear fell down her cheek.

She pushed through the two and continued to run, her anger rising more and more, sided by her sadness. Emi looked back at her, running and turning around the corner, "What's **her** problem?" She asked obnoxiously. Itachi grunted and turned his head from her, smirking.

Sakura lay on her bedroom floor, her door locked, her pillow soaked, her body wrapped in her blanket. She sniffed and wiped all the tears that fell from her eyes. _I'm not losing this fight._ She suddenly stopped crying and her face turned into a sharp glare. She closed her eyes and thought about the whole situation.

_**That bastard… He's going to pay for this.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 8:**

Sasuke waited for Sakura outside of her house, she was taking longer than usual to get out. Finally, she came out, dressed as usual, but her face looked enraged. "_**S-Sakura-chan?**_" Sasuke said more to himself than to her. She paced down the stairs and stopped in front of him. He studied her face, she was smirking evilly.

"I'm going to have to use you for something Sasuke-kun." Sakura told him. Sasuke's expression became a look of utter confusion, "Just promise me you'll forgive me…" She said as her smile left.

"W-Wait a sec… What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ruin your brother."

"I'm in." He said simply.

The two walked to school together and got in right before the bell rang. "What class do you have first?" Sasuke asked.

"I have science, see you and three o'clock." Sakura said and left to class, the two waving to each other as they left in different directions. Sasuke got to his locker and quickly put away his stuff. He took his math notebook and folder, and then closed his locker. As soon as he turned, he saw Emi leaning on the line of lockers beside him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" She said as she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Emi-chan." Sasuke said and turned, walking towards the stairs that led to the second floor, but Emi followed him and skipped by his side.

"Here." She said and handed him an envelope. He gladly took it and opened it up, it read:

"You're invited to Emi Hoshi's party!! Don't miss it, you'll regret it!" And more information, like the location and time, followed.

"Uh… Thanks." He plainly said.

"Make sure you show your brother too, tell him he's invited!" Emi said and smiled. Sasuke kept walking, almost at the beginning of the staircase. He had thought that Emi had already left but she began to speak once again.

"Sasuke-kun, are you and Sakura-chan in a relationship?" She asked.

"No, we're _just friends_." He sighed and told her, starting to climb the stairs, but she still followed.

"If I asked you, would you be my boyfriend?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Well… it depends." He told her nervously. He remembered when Sakura had told him that Emi was madly in love with him, and that she was very annoying and stupid. He thought Emi would ask him right at that moment, but she nodded her head and left.

Sasuke, feeling rather awkward, finished walking up the stairs and headed to his Math class.

When the lunch break began, Emi was on Sasuke's trail again, asking him questions. Finally, Sasuke had enough of it. But being the smart boy he was, instead of yelling at her he said, "I have to go." He said.

"What? Where??" She asked him quickly and clung to his arm.

"T-To the bathroom, I think I'm sick." He said and pretended to feel sick as he covered his mouth. He then ran off and Emi stood there alone, in confusion.

Meanwhile, Sakura was waiting for Sasuke at her usual eating spot. They always ate under the same tree outside on the school yard. She decided not to wait to eat, since she hadn't had the time for breakfast. She took out her thermos and began to eat her spaghetti.

She wanted to find out a way of getting her revenge, without having to use Sasuke. The idea of kissing him in front of his brother didn't seem like a good idea anymore, it was guaranteed to ruin their friendship, and **wasn't** guaranteed to make Itachi jealous. She sighed, there had to be another way. But in the back of her mind, the idea of making the boy jealous seemed best.

She turned her head and saw a boy, walking by; he looked around 17 or 18. He definitely wasn't a student at her school, she knew because he wasn't wearing the uniform. He had just the right length of blondish brown hair and had on a blue Hawaiian shirt, although she could tell he had a nice muscular figure. He was taller than her, and held books in his left hand as he walked by. The most important thing of all about him was…

**He was gorgeous.**

_He'll replace Sa__suke!! I'll use __**him**_ She thought and without thinking, got up and walked up to him. "Hey there." She said flirtatiously.

"H-Hey." He said, a little surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I just saw you walk by and well, I had to come talk to you. You seem so friendly! My name's Sakura- I'm 16 and going on 17." She said and held out her hand, for him to shake. He smiled, and did the unexpected- he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan, I'm Akira, I just turned 18 last month." He said. Sakura blushed, _How charming!_

"Most people call me Kira, feel free to call me whatever you like." He let go of her hand and his smile overwhelmed her, she could hardly speak as she held her hand.

"N-Nice to meet you too, K-Kira-kun. I'll just call you… that." She said hesitantly, and smiled like an idiot. _**Come on Sakura- take control!!**_ her inner self told her, and snapped her back into realty. She breathed in deeply.

"You seem friendly yourself Sakura-chan. Did you want to ask me something?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes… Would you like to go somewhere with me? But-Just something simple like a… a picnic?" She asked.

"Ok course, I'll write down my number for you." He said and ripped a paper from his hand size notebook. _**Score!!**_ Sakura yelled happily in her mind. He handed her half of the paper to let her write hers as well and, after writing the row of numbers, switched them.

"Arigatou, ja ne." Sakura said and smiled, waving back to him as she ran back to the tree. As she got closer, she noticed Sasuke waiting for her there in the shade. He was sitting and looking straight in her direction.

"Sakura-chan… Who was that?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, just Kira-kun!" She said as she giggled and sat down.

"You know him?"

"Well... Now I do. He's two years older than me, and we're going on a picnic together soon." She said and smiled like a whale.

"Cool, can I come?" Sasuke asked, completely missing the point.

"Uh… Well, it's kind of a date."

"O-Oh… I understand- So he's your boyfriend now?" he asked curiously.

"Well, no. Not really. It's just a date, that's all." Sakura told him and grabbed the thermos she had left open on the ground. It was already empty and she stuffed it back into her lunchbox. Sasuke looked somewhat relieved but Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"I would've been here earlier, but Emi was tracking me down like a dog. I had to pretend I was sick and ran away from her as quickly as possible." He said and sighed. Sakura nodded her head slowly, still imagining Akira in her mind.

"Are you listening?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." She said and quickly nodded her head. She sighed and lay down in the grass, her head on Sasuke's leg. Suddenly, her pink fluff of hair and the smell of food attracted a nearby wasp. It flew over her head, its thin wings flapping too fast for her eyes to follow. As soon as she spotted the yellow dot over her she screamed and jumped up, running around in circles.

"Make it go away!! Hurry and make it go away!!" She screamed and ran around the tree. The wasp pursued her and didn't give up. Sasuke grabbed one of his books and hit the wasp, making it spin around dizzily before flying away. Sakura, who was still running about, slammed into him and the two fell over.

"S-Sakura… I can't really breathe right now…" Sasuke managed to say with the little breath he had. She pulled herself onto her hands and knees and looked down at Sasuke below her, breathing in deep breathes, with a hand on his face- she could tell though that he was smiling.

"WOAH!! Someone's got it going on!!!" They suddenly heard an annoying voice yell, they turned to see Naruto staring wide-eyed at them. Sakura, realizing her current position, jumped up and backed away from Sasuke, who sat up.

Naruto walked closer towards them with an ice cream in hand, and glanced at Sasuke, then Sakura, and back to Sasuke, "I thought you would be able to restrain yourself, Sasuke-kun." He laughed. Sasuke glared at him, threatening to punch the blonde. He quickly got the message and left in a hurry. Sakura helped Sasuke up and sighed.

"Sakura-chan, you need to get over this insect fear." He told her and laughed, his smile returning. Sakura looked at him with a look stating like-that-could-ever-happen and punched him in the shoulder playfully, laughing as well.

After school, Sakura went back home and helped her sister clean the rabbit cage, then she did her homework, ate supper and headed for her room. She locked the door behind her and jumped onto her bed, sinking into the mattress.

She began to daydream once more of Akira, but her thoughts were interrupted by her computer. '_You've got mail!_' it plainly stated. She jumped onto her rolling chair and quickly checked her e-mail. It read:

"_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know you thought of me that way… I'm going to break up with her. It's over. I'm sorry-Will you forgive me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Itachi_."

Sakura's mouth lay wide open, "Does he think I'm **stupid**?!" She yelled and got up, her chair rolling away and banging into the wall, "I can't **believe** him!! **THAT'S IT!!** Your life, Itachi, ends tomorrow!" She yelled and jumped onto her bed, with her legs crossed. She thrust her hand into her bag and searched, she successfully pulled it out, with her cell phone in hand.

She took the paper from her pocket and dialed Akira's number. After a long pause she began to speak. "Akira? Yeah, it's me… Haha… Well, I wanted to ask we could go on the picnic tomorrow… Yeah, and I wanted to walk home with you so we could watch a movie at my house afterwards…. Uh-huh… Yeah, that's fine… No, sorry… Great idea… Ok… Ja ne!" She said happily and hung up the phone.

She smirked as she walked back to her computer, re-reading the e-mail over and over again, snickering evilly like a maniac until her yelled, "Sakura- Stop planning evil things and go to bed!!" Sakura sighed,

"_Yes-s-s_, mom…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 9 – The endless cycle of love:**

"Sasuke, I need you to do me a favor…" Sakura said over the phone.

"_What is it?_" He asked.

"I need you to make sure Itachi is outside at 6:00p.m."

"_Why's that?_"

"Just do it for me, please? It has to do with my plan…" She said and tried to hold in her evil snickering.

"… _Fine._" He sighed.

On the day of their picnic, Sakura had packed all her special creations. She waited nervously on the sheet that was spread out on the grass. Her hand rubbed against the rough picnic basket's surface as she tried not to get too excited. In the distance was a lake, and on it, swam geese happily. She stood up and narrowed her eyes to have a better look at the birds. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her and she gasped.

"Scared you there, didn't I Sakura-chan?" He asked as he laughed.

"H-Hai," She said as she still tried to catch her breath. Her let go of her so she could face him and she smiled, "You have to try what I made for you!" She giggled and hopped onto the sheet, i This stupid happy-go-lucky act is getting annoying… /i She thought but smiled all the same.

Akira grabbed a rice ball and ate it graciously; Sakura stared at him in unbearable anxiousness. He chewed slowly and then… swallowed it.

…

"This is disgusting!!" He yelled. Sakura's heart dropped and she felt her eyes become teary. Suddenly the boy laughed, "Sakura-chan- I can't believe you fell for that!! Of course, it's delicious!" He exclaimed and gently tapped her back with his other hand.

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" He asked as she wiped her tears away. She smiled and nodded her head quickly and the two burst out laughing.

Sakura's insides were jumping in joy and excitement; she just couldn't wait as she walked down the street holding Akira's hand. She kept passing him smiles as an excuse so peek at his handsome face. She stopped suddenly. To her right was the Uchiha household and to her left was the road.

Right on time, she saw Itachi being thrown out of the house and he banged the door and cursed. "Sakura-chan, what is it?" He asked and completely ignored Itachi's loud protests for Sasuke to open the door.

"Kira-kun… All of this, it means we're officially dating, doesn't it?" She asked him and immediately caught Itachi's attention. Itachi's head shot in their direction and his hands stopped banging the beaten wooden door.

"Well, of course." He answered sincerely.

"Good." She simply said before putting her hand at the back of his head and pulling him closer. Their lips met, and glued together. Itachi's eyes went wider as his mouth slowly began forming a perfect oval-shape. Sakura must have been a good kisser because Akira just didn't seem to let go. Finally, Sakura managed to break away from the boy and took a deep breath.

Sasuke's mother finally opened the door, obviously annoyed by the commotion the two brothers were making, and Itachi stormed in. He nearly knocked her over as he thrust past her and she ordered him to his room, though he was already heading there.

Sasuke had the same expression as Itachi once held, and stared at Sakura furiously. She tried to smile at him but saw the pure anger in his face. Right when the two left to watch their movie Sasuke could no longer stand there, watching. He turned around swiftly and ran to his room angrily.

After the movie, Akira left Sakura's house. Sakura sighed after she shut the door behind Akira and walked to her room. She fell onto her bed and let Bella, one of her cats, jump onto her legs and curl up in a ball. She sat up slowly, as not to disturb the cat and picked up her cellphone. She dialed Sasuke's household number, but then hung up. She proceeded by calling his cellphone instead.

"_Moshi moshi, this is Sasuke._" He said in the darkest voice Sakura ever heard.

"Konban wa, Sasuke-kun!" She said.

"…"

"Hey, are you all right? Hey… I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing but, I have to tell you something important."

"…"

"This whole time, _I've_ been the one with your brother, and _I've_ been the one who he was tricking."

"…"

"But- Don't get me wrong! I would never have done it if I knew he was your-" The other line suddenly went dead.

Sakura sighed, _I knew I shouldn't have done it… this is what I get, huh?? _She said and frowned at the cloudless sky_, I can't believe this… I'm such a horrible person…_

As Sakura walked to school, alone for the first time, she bumped into Hinata while crossing the sidewalk. "Uh, gomen." She said and kept walking.

"M-Made**(wait)** Sakura-san!" Hinata called and turned to walk with her. "I-I'm not friends with Emi-chan a-anymore." She said hesitantly and walked quickly to stay at Sakura's pace.

"That's really great, I knew you could do it." Sakura smiled but did not turn to her. Once they had reached the sidewalk Hinata suddenly stopped and bowed down. Sakura turned to her but could not see her face since she had been bending down ridiculously low.

"Gomenasai. I take back any harmful actions I have commit towards you to cause you displeasure." She said quickly, still bowing.

"Don't worry; as long as I'm still standing I'm fine- Hinata-chan!!" Sakura yelped when Hinata stood up and saw her bruised and beat up face, "Emi…" Sakura growled and clenched her fist.

"Iie… It wasn't her… In fact, it wasn't even a 'her'." She said and attempted a smile. Sakura glared at the girl in front of her. Many people had turned to look at Hinata's condition. She walked very closely, so no one could hear them, to the girl.

"A boy did this to you?? Who would beat a girl?!" Sakura said as quietly as she could. She grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her by her side as they continued walking.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now." She said quietly as the turned towards the school. Sakura could see why, the place was packed- Anyone would be able to eavesdrop into their conversation. Apparently the doors were locked; the reason why nearly the whole school was outside.

"Okay, but stay with me, okay? If anyone comes up I'll show them why not to mess with you." Hinata didn't seem at all comforted but nodded her head. The two managed to make their way to the front doors. The janitor had finally arrived and had unlocked the doors. All the students flew into the school like fish in a fast current and the place was filled within seconds.

"My locker is this way." She said quietly and pointed down the hall to the right. Sakura followed her to her locker like a hound and waited for her to get her books. When she was done they went to Sakura's locker, which was beside Naruto's. Every time Sakura spoke to Hinata the girl mumbled replies and kept looking away to hide her flushed face.

They finished way before Naruto had (his locker was like a huge dumpling) and separated for their first class.

Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke all day, and began to doubt their friendship. _I don't know why he'd be upset for so long. I mean… I wanted to tell him, but I also wanted it to be a surprise. I guess maybe it's not the fact that I didn't confide in him but that I was with his __**brother**__. It was just one little thing I didn't tell him, and he makes a big deal out of it? _ She thought miserably during her whole history class.

Luckily, she had the same classes as Hinata for the rest of the day, but Sasuke couldn't leave her mind.

When school was over, she returned home gloomily after leaving Hinata to go her own way. She tried calling Sasuke again but this time he hadn't answered. Right after calling, she heard knocking on her door. She ran downstairs, feeling hopeful when she saw a head of raven hair through the window.

She flung open the door with a huge smile, but her hopes fell when she only saw Mrs. Uchiha. "Umm. Sakura, have you heard about Sasuke or Itachi?" She asked. Sakura's heart stopped.

"What? Did they run away?!" She asked.

"Iie. They won't answer me when I call for them, and only come out of their rooms to eat… They hardly speak when we eat. And… I just wanted to know if you'd know any reason why they'd be acting like this." She told her slowly. Sakura finally took in a few lung-fulls of air before answering.

"I don't know anything that could make them upset… Can I see them?" She lied, but what could she say? It didn't make much sense to her either.

"Oh, yes, please do!" She said happily. And waited for Sakura to put on some shoes and take a jacket. They walked quickly back to the Uchiha household and Sakura ran up stairs by herself. She first knocked on Sasuke's door, feeling more hopeful of cheering _him_ up.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Sakura, can I come in?" She said.

"Maybe in 20 years."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't- I wanted to make it a surprise, because I know you don't like your brother that much and… It would make you happy to see him losing for once."

"…"

"But you didn't act like I thought you would and everything messed up and I'm sorry! I should've told you I was with Itachi the moment I figured it out- but I was scared that it… That it would ruin our friendship and we'd end up… We'd end up how we are now…" She said and felt her eyes become teary.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Y-Yeah?" She said and sniffed, trying to smile as she stared at the door.

"Sorry but, I'll need some time to… think about it."

"O-Okay… Then I'll… I'll just wait for you okay?" She said and put her hand on the door. She passed her fingers on the soft surface before wiping away her tears and moving on to Itachi's room. The door was slightly open, but all she could see was his dresser. She decided not to knock the door, fearing it would open up.

"Itachi, it's me, Sakura." She said as she felt the same cycle restarting.

"I knew it was you crying at Sasuke's door…" She heard him mumble.

"Well… I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"…About everything."

"You shouldn't be apologizing."

"…"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault… And I was damn selfish, I didn't use to care about who ever I was with's feelings… I guess what goes around, comes around, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Sakura…" he said and she was surprised to see him opening the door, "Thanks for… uh… forgiving me." He said. "Gomen, I'm not really used to… apologizing for anything." She struggled to hold back a smirk.

He lightly kissed her forehead and made her heart go mad once more. "Y-Yeah" she said again.

"Uh… See you around." He said and closed his door. Sakura stared blankly at Itachi's closed door as her heart slowed its pace. Sakura paused to think, _There's Sasuke, and then there's Itachi… And them me in the middle but, I can't choose! Either I lose Sasuke for Itachi or I lose Itachi for Sasuke- but I've known Sasuke forever! And… Itachi. What can I say? Hell, I love the guy!_

"Iie... Iie... IIE!" She said. "It's not fair, it's not…" She put her hands on her face and sighed. She turned and took them off of her face. Sasuke was standing at his door, as though waiting for her.

"D-Did you hear that?" She asked hesitantly; referring to her telling herself: "No."

"Yeah…" He said. Her eyes were covered once more by her hands as she covered the tears falling from them. "Sakura, I'm not… mad at you. I think I can understand where you're standing now." He said.

She pulled down her hands to reveal her eyes and Sasuke was standing in front of her. He put a hand on her shoulder and used the other to completely take her hands from her face. He held one of her hands, "Gomenasai. I was being hardheaded and unreasonable." He told her and let go of her hand.

She hugged him tightly and cried softly onto his shirt. Sasuke was lost in though as he consoled her, _Sakura… How can I tell you that… tell you… that… I love you._


	10. Chapter 10

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 10**

The next day Sakura walked to school again with Hinata, but saw that she looked even weaker and more fragile than before. "Hinata-chan!!" She yelled loudly this time and ran to her, grabbing her face and at it very looking closely. Hinata whimpered as she felt slight pain in her jaw.

"Who is doing this to you?!" She almost screamed as she shook the girl by her small round shoulders. Everyone glanced to the two girls on the sidewalk but soon decided to ignore the two and kept going on their marry ways. Hinata only whimpered more in pain and grabbed Sakura's hands to stop her from hurting her anymore.

"S-Sakura, you're h-hurting me… I'll t-tell you at lunchtime!" She stuttered and managed to lift Sakura's strong hands from her.

"Oh… Gomen… Let's just go to school…"

They soon arrived and the whole 11th grade was called to cafeteria for a special course. The huge group was divided in two- Sakura, Naruto and Hinata ended up in the same one. They stayed together for most of the time while everyone got into a chair and waited for something to happen next. "Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and said Hinata's name quietly.

Sakura found it quite strange, and Hinata blushed and quickly looked away. She glanced from Naruto to Hinata, then Hinata to Naruto. "NARUTO!!!" She suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes and curious looks. "He… uh… Squished my finger…" She said. As soon as everyone turned away, Naruto glared at her.

"I didn't touch you!" He whispered and pouted. She couldn't help but laugh at his cute pouting face, but shook it off immediately. _Already Sasuke and Itachi- No need to further the problem!!!_ She thought. Sakura then immediately remembered why she yelled his name and her face turned red, in anger.

"Naruto…" She growled, "Are you the one who hurt Hinata-chan?!" Hinata suddenly turned her head to Sakura with a pleading look. And Naruto's face became deep and sorrowful.

"I didn't mean to… I don't know what came over me…" He whispered and frowned at the floor. Ooh… Shiny!

"How could you?! What did she do to deserve this?!" She asked, about to knock out the blonde beside her. Hinata was trying to get her attention and pulled nervously at her sleeve. "What??" She snapped, and then regretted being so bitter to the already nervous girl.

"He d-didn't do… this." She said, pointed at her bruised face with a shaky finger.

"What…?"

"L-Lunchtime…" Was all she could mumble before Kakashi's voice was heard in front of them.

"Students, the school has organized a new program, of Health Class and Sexual Education!" He said, with his Icha Icha book in hand. Some people whistled and wooted and others groaned. "This class is very important, and we will be learning many, many things about ourselves and our… uh… bodies." He said hesitantly.

"You can't be serious…" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh, yes, I am Haruno!" He said after miraculously hearing her. She suddenly blushed and slid lower in her chair. "You'll be doing many life saving activities and do various training, like mouth-to-mouth. And talk about your health and learned the importance of the problems in today's society-"

"CONDOM!!!" Someone randomly yelled in the crowd. Everyone went silent…

…

"Anyways," Kakashi said, breaking the awkward silence, "Anko and I (Loud whistling), will be teaching you in these classes. That way, you will have a male and female teacher to ask questions to." Someone suddenly raised their hand. "Yes?" he asked.

"Will we be separated, like… girls on one side and boys on the other?" The girl asked attentively.

"Well, if you ask for it, we could arrange it. We need you to feel as comfortable as possible." He said and ended there, leaving them. Everyone got up and made their way to their classes.

At the Lunchbreak, Hinata and Sakura sat at a table at the end of the huge room to talk privately. "Why did Naruto admit to me if he didn't do anything?" Sakura asked as soon as the two sat down.

"W-Well… He did d-do _something_…" She said hesitantly. Sakura's eyes were filled with demand, and Hinata continued, "Um… Last month, we kind of h-had crushes on each o-other… But… Then he asked me out, and I was really j-just too shy and I kind of stuttered and he got a-angry with me…" Hinata paused and sipped some juice, "Well, he said if I d-didn't want to, then he would go, and… I w-wanted to say yes, but I well… f-fainted."

Typical Hinata-chan… tsk tsk… Sakura thought but did not divert her attention.

"And he ended up with E-Emi… And I was so angry…" She said and sniffed, "And I g-got the guts to t-tell him how I f-felt but then… He said he d-didn't want to see me again… So it's been v-very awkward to be around him, the o-only good thing n-now that he's not with Emi anymore…" She said and looked down at her plate of food.

Sakura was silent for a while but after a short pause, spoke.

"Just make up with him!" She said simply, frowning.

"It's n-not that easy…" Hinata mumbled.

"It's obvious that you guys like each other, this was just a big misunderstanding!" She said and bit some of her sandwich, "Ish not lie' he dawshent lie' yu!" She said with her mouth full. Hinata nodded slowly, and right on queue (or not) Naruto appeared.

"Sakura, do you mind if I eat with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, in fact, Hinata wants to say something to you!" She said and smiled as he slowly sat down beside Hinata and looked at her reddened face.

"I-I just wanted to say s-sorry… I really… l-like you… N-Naru…" And then she fainted.

"Did you catch that?" Sakura asked, eyebrows rising.

"Y-Yeah…" He said smirking and pulled her head out of her bowl of rice. Hinata woke up, her face still very red. "Arigatou, Hinata-sama." Naruto said as he held her head close to his, uh… Too close.

…

…

…

"Um, _guys!!_" Sakura said, "_I'm right here!_" She exclaimed as the two made out in front of her. "**GOD!** This is sooo wrong!!" She said and covered her eyes. But, she wasn't the only one who noticed; people started whispering and turned to watch the scene unfold before them.

There were simultaneous whistling sounds and various "WOots" and "GO HINATA!!". After a while, they stopped and became very, very, _very_ red. The crowd subsided and the two had trouble staying conscious.

"Hinata! I said make up with him not make out!!" Sakura said, she was very red in the face now.

"O-Oh… Well… Oops, I guess?" She said and giggled when Naruto wiped off the lip gloss on his lips with his sleeve.

"Ugh, let's just… Finish our meals." Sakura said and shook her head.

"Sakura!" She heard someone call.

"No… What _now_??" She mumbled and looked up, "Sasuke-kun!!" She said and instantly cheered up. She scooted over and let him sit next to her. "So, What's up?" She asked casually.

"Meh… Not much. Itachi's becoming an ass again and my mom keeps repeating how she thinks we're coming back to normal…" He said and sighed. Sakura looked at him and saw the huge bags under his eyes.

"You look really tired," She said, slightly slapping his cheek in effort to wake him up.

"I was awake all night…" He yawned.

"Heh, doing what?" She asked curiously and gave him a mischievous smile, ringing her arm around his neck playfully.

"Thinking about… stuff." He answered and wiped his eyes, she took back her arm and smiled, continuing to play with his fingers.

"What stuff?" She asked and played with his fingers inattentively.

"W-Well… I don't know… just p-people." He stuttered.

"The Uchiha prodigy has stuttered!!" Sakura exclaimed, still looking at his nails.

"Hehe, prodigy, huh? Who made that up?" He chuckled, watching her bend his fingers in different directions.

"Me!" She said and smiled, finally looking at his face. He stood there, stared at her, and then flinched. "What?"

"My.finger." He said through clenched teeth. She noticed that she was pulling his finger really hard and let go.

"I was just seeing if it would pop!" She said and laughed. Hinata and Naruto watched as the two talked and talked.

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said, almost drooling.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked and reached for the chocolate donut in his plate. Everyone laughed except for Sasuke, who took a huge bite out of it and watched Naruto carefully.

Sakura and Hinata walked back home together, and the pink head girl suddenly realized, she hadn't figured out who was the one hurting her poor Hina-chan!!

"Hinata-chan… You need to tell me who did this to you…" She said and looked at Hinata reproachfully.

"Come over at my house, he'll probably be there." She said quietly.

"That guy is such a stalker!!" She yelled as she picked up the pace.

"He's there… a lot." She told her.

"Hina-chan…" Sakura suddenly stopped.

"What?" She asked.

"You… You haven't stuttered!!" Sakura said and hugged her.

"Y-Yeah…" She said stuttering again. Sakura shook her head and they kept walking.

They arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion. Yep, it was literally named, "The Hyuuga Mansion". In fact, the words were written in huge letters across the two huge front doors. Sakura gulped as the two walked in.

"S-Stay here…" She said and walked ahead. Sakura waited anxiously for her, and soon, her name was called. Sakura did not hesitate and ran towards Hinata.

"Konnichiwa." Sakura said and held her hand out to the boy in front of her, "I swear… I've seen you somewhere." She said as he shook her hand quickly.

"Hyuuga Neji's the name." He said and walked into the living room, followed by the two and sat gracefully on a couch.

"Ah, yes. Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy." Sakura said and sighed.

"Prodigy… Who made that up?" He asked.

"Me, of course!" She told him and looked at him as though he had farted through his nose.

"Hn." He answered.

"Um..." Hinata said, finally speaking, "He's the one…" She whispered in Sakura's ear. And began to curl up, reading to be punished.

"**HYUUGA NEJI- THE **_**CHARMING**_** HYUUGA NEJI- DID THIS TO YOU?!**" Sakura yelled so loudly that it echoed throughout the whole house.

"Yes, you're quite _charming_ yourself," He told Sakura ("Whaaa?" - Blush) and turned back to Hinata, "Hinata… You told." He stared at her blankly.

"She as well… She's against her…" Hinata sniffed and looked up to him.

"What? Against who?" Sakura asked, thoroughly confused know.

"Emi Hoshi, of course." Neji answered, "The one who's been battling against my family for years. Her father… He's in jail for murdering my dad." He said and glared at the floor.

"W-What…?" Sakura asked as she began to calm down.

"I've made the purpose of my life… to make hers completely miserable." He said and sighed, holding his hands behind his head.

"Hey, I guess we actually have something in common." Sakura said and finally sat down on the couch opposite of him. _Be nice, be nice, be nice… _Sakura thought to herself.

"Well, every time I tried something… Hinata got in the way, and messed it up." He said looking at her, she was slightly less tense.

"You can't beat her because of it!" Sakura told him menacingly, her fist getting tighter.

"You don't understand… Hiashi has force me to do so… Hinata-sama, I would never hit you for no reason at all, you should know that." He told her. Hinata finally smiled and jumped onto him, squeezing him in her arms.

"Arigatou Neji-nii-san!!" She cried and smiled happily.

"What do you mean, force?" Sakura asked.

"He says… Hinata was a huge disappointed as a daughter, and he cared not wether she was killed. He said that if I do not train her into a stronger and smarter woman… There would be… consciences- for the both of us." He said and sighed. Hinata began to sob into his shirt pleadingly, and Sakura's toungue was stung with disgust.

"How can you do something so horrid to your own kin?" She growled.

"My father is a cruel man, I know it… But he's right; I'm just a pathetic girl… Hanabi can beat me in many things…" Hinata said as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe this." Sakura growled.

"Hinata, come on. You're staying with me tonight. Sleep over, now." She said and grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her. "Oh Neji, care to join us?" Sakura asked. He shrugged and got up. Coolly walking over to them and following them to Sakura's house.

By the time everyone arrived, Sakura's house had more guests than she had seen; the most people she had invited at once were 3!

There was Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, her of course, Itachi and Sasuke (He had brought Temari, Shikamaru and Naruto along). "So… Why are we here?" Temari asked.

"I'm not letting you guys roam the house when I'm not there." Sasuke grumbled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being stupid and troublesome.

"So… What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Hehe… I have an idea… Seven minutes in heaven!!" Sakura squealed. Itachi shook his head.

"We can't do that… There are only three girls here…" He told her, looking around the room.

"I guess we get to see some guy on guy action, right?" Sakura dully, not really liking the idea, "Oh well, too bad for the boys!!" She said and they all gawked at her.

"Um, who wants to go first?" Temari asked.

"Why don't you go ahead?" Sasuke asked, nudging her and throwing glances and Shikamaru.

"No way!" She told him and turned to Shikamaru, who was resting.

"I-It's not like a-anything will h-happen…" Hinata said doubtfully. Sakura raised her eyebrows at Naruto and Hinata, and then in a few seconds, they had somehow gotten crammed up in the closet.

"I-It's dark in here…" She mumbled and held on to Naruto, "A-And… squishy…" She said.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm here!" He exclaimed and kisses her lightly on her forehead.

**Later…**

"Naruto, get the hell away from my cousin!!" Neji yelled as he attempted to separate the two lovebirds, "H-Hinata!!" He said and gawked at her. The two immediately stopped, looking around.

"W-We were being… w-watched…?" Hinata asked quivering. Naruto's eyes went wide and the two fainted, falling on top of Neji.

For the rest of the game, pretty much nothing happened, Itachi had got stuck with Sasuke. Sakura with Shikamaru and Temari relaxed peacefully on Sakura's bed.

"This is boring…" Sakura yawned; it was getting late, "Hey… Do you guys like cheddar cheese or mozzarella better?"

"I like cheddar…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"Uh… I prefer… mozzarella?" Neji said.

"I'm lactose intolerant." Shikamaru said. Everyone turned to stare at him, "What? It's genetic…" He mumbled, no one dared doubt Shikamaru's 'genetic' theory.

Soon, everyone was asleep on the floor. Sakura's head was on a pillow, and Sasuke was lying opposite of her, their head's slightly touching on the pillow. Itachi had his head on Sakura's stomach (which greatly upset Sasuke- Fangirls: _Aww…_). Shikamaru was sleeping with his back against the wall, and Temari sleeping on the bed. Naruto and Sakura were still in the same position, slightly on top of Neji.

_**Wow.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Itachi and Temari were first to wake up. Since Temari had moved, Itachi picked up Sakura and put her on her bed, following it by covering her with the bed sheets. "Well, well, well. Who's the romantic one?" Temari asked and raised an eyebrow. Itachi shrugged and sat down beside him.

"Shikamaru's such a dunce, he could have atleast…" Temari stopped when she noticed she was speaking out loud, and Itachi was staring at her. "Ugh… Nevermind." She said, more to herself then the raven haired boy sitting on the tip of the bed.

"… Itachi-kun… Sasuke… kun…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep, all open eyes were on her, "Which… one… choose… I…" She mumbled and rolled over. Itachi decided to wake her up before she said something they'd rather not hear.

"Sakura…" He said, but she didn't stir. He leaned towards her and said loudly in her ear, "Sakura!" But she still didn't wake up. Temari watched as he whispered something in her ear and her eyes shot open. She suddenly sat up and looked quite like a zombie, but then quickly turned back to normal.

"Ugh… I'm hungry… Why'd you wake me up?" She asked Itachi.

"You were talking in your sleep, I didn't want to hear anything I… uh… shouldn't have." He said and looked at Sasuke, who had been watching. _When did he wake up?_ He thought. He quickly understood why Sasuke was slightly angry at him, and instantly smirked.

**The torturing has begun.**

"Sakura-chan," Itachi said and turned to Sakura, _Argh! That bastard!_ Sasuke thought, "You want me to make you some toast?" He asked.

"Yes, with some cheese- Oh, a grilled cheese sandwich, please!" Sakura said and beamed. Apparently, Itachi knew his where everything could be found in the, new, renovated kitchen.

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke suddenly yelled hoarsely.

"Huh?" She asked, only just noticing his presence.

"I'll go fetch you a glass of milk." He offered.

"There's no more, I have to buy some… Damn addicting cereal!" She said loudly, waking up the squished Neji and the lovesick teenagers on top of him.

"I-I'll buy some."

"Oh, thanks so much Sasuke!" She said and hugged him. He quickly ran out of her room and Temari smirked.

"Ah… Kids these days, really…" She said, but no one was listening. By the time Sasuke and Itachi were back, everyone had woken up… Well, Hinata had fainted again when she remembered the event last night. She was sprawled out on the floor, in the middle of the room, on her back like a starfish.

Naruto stared at her. She was wearing tight bright blue jeans and a lime green shirt that said: "I Don't Give a Hoot." Across her chest and a cartoon picture of an owl's head, the shirt wasn't tight, but fit reasonably. While the others talked, Naruto just sat at Hinata's side, looking her over repetitively.

"Hey guys!" He suddenly said, they all turned, "Have you ever noticed that Hinata has really big- WHAM." Yep, Neji had just knocked out Naruto. The others shrugged and continued their conversation and soon, Neji had joined in too.

"Sakura… You need more friends." Itachi suddenly said.

"What? Really?? I already have plenty!" She said, exasperated.

"Yeah well, at least get one to replace _that_ guy…" He answered and everyone laughed when he pointed to Naruto, who suddenly woke up at the same time as Hinata.

"Hey… guys… Let's play truth or dare." Sakura said happily.

"Sakura, enough with these silly games!" Hinata said, obviously still embarrassed by yesterday's incident. Sakura ignored her and began climbing out the window.

"I'm going to get a branch… Hey, perverts ! Keep your eyes off me!!" Sakura yelled when she could feel people staring. Some of the guys blushed but the girls looked around to them in confusion.

Oh yeah, I didn't mention; Sakura was wearing jean short-shorts and an ordinary fitted white T-shirt. She walked on the roof towards the tree and reached out for it. "Ugh, I almost got it…" She mumbled as she reached for the branch swinging around while she kneeled at the tip of the roof's surface.

"Sakura-chan, that's not very safe!" Hinata called and all the others climbed out onto the roof. She nearly fell over Neji managed to catch her hair and roughly pull her backwards.

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Sakura yelled quickly and squirmed around on the roof, holding onto her aching head.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi, having longer arms, was able to easily ripe off a small leafless branch. And they all returned and spun the branch around.

It landed on Itachi. "So… hehe, Itachi." Sakura snickered, "Truth, or dare?" After a long paused he, answered: "Truth."

"HA! I have the perfect question…. ARE YOU A VIRGIN?!" She yelled loudly. The room fell silent and all eyes were on the Uchiha.

"Er… Well… What do you mean by that?" He asked hesitantly.

"Are. You. A. Virgin. Uchiha- Yes. Or. No?" Sakura said through her pearly clenched teeth, smiling evilly.

"Does getting raped by fangirls count?" He asked hesitantly. Everyone began to think.

"No." Sasuke finally said.

"Well… uh… No, I think." He said, unsure of himself.

"The prodigy has memory loss…" Sakura sighed.

"I thought I was a prodigy." Sasuke and Neji said together plainly.

"Well… Anyways, Itachi; Spin and see who's next!" She said happily, it landed on Sasuke.

"Whaddya want?" He asked plainly, glaring at his brother; basically challenging him to try 'kiss'.

"Hmph. Unlike Itachi here, I'm not a wuss (Itachi's glare intensifies). So I'm choosing b **dare** /b ." He said, smirking.

"I…"

b **DUN! DUN!** /b 

"Dare you…"

b **DUN! DUN! DUN!** /b 

"To kiss…"

b **DUN! DUN!** /b cough Dun... Dun…

"Haruno Sakura."

GASPS!! "

"OoOoOoOhh…" Everyone cooed and looked at Sakura, then Sasuke- who was gleaming red.

"Now, Sasuke… If you're too _chicken _to do it, I will." Itachi whispered in his brother's ear and Sasuke's blush disappeared, he was now glaring at Itachi. Temari seemed to be the only one really noticing the fact that they were competing over her.

"Well, it doesn't have to be serious, right? Can I kiss him on the cheek?" She asked Hinata hopefully.

"Well, no! That's not good enough- But not l-like Naruto and I, of c-course- just a quick one on the lips!" Hinata said, waiting excitedly to see it happen. Everyone shrugged off her hyper-ness as the two got up and approached each other.

Sakura quickly kissed him and turned around and sat down again in their little circle, as did Sasuke.

"That was weird…" Naruto said, "Do it again! WHAM." Sasuke thwacked him on the head with a book, and he shut up.

"Spin, Uchiha…" Shikamaru groaned. He spun it and it landed on Temari.

"Truth, or Dare?" He asked.

"Hmm… Dare." She said bravely.

"Ugh… I dunno… Flash Shikamaru."

"**WHAAAAAT?!?!**" The two yelled in unison.

"Okay, Okay, fine… Umm... act like Shikamaru for the rest of the day." He said, and so, the game went on…

The next day at school was Hinata and Sakura's first health class. Kakashi was sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring and for Anko to arrive. She arrived right at the sound of the bell and closed the door behind. Kakashi got up and both teachers stood in front of them. Kakashi and Anko were both wearing white button down shirts.

Anko had tight jeans, and Kakashi had pants that looked like they came from a random suit in his closet. "Well, class. Today is your first Health class, and we're going to focus first on survival." Kakashi told them.

"By survival, we mean techniques to save others, like if someone is choking, or is in need of mouth to mouth." Anko said smoothly. Kakashi wrote down few things on the board:

1- Choking

2- Needs air

3- Losing blood

"Well, first we will let any participants try to relive someone of objects or pieces of food stuck in their throats… uh…" Kakashi said and looked at the group. Two hands shot up. The two girls hoped over to the front of the class, smiling. Alright, now I'm going to let you get in the position you think is correct and tell you what's good and bad…" he said.

**Some where unknown...**

"Hey Itachi," Temari said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"What'd you whisper in Sakura's ear yesterday?"

"Cheddar cheese." He said and sighed.

"Okay..." 

Once they were in position Kakashi did as he said he would and soon they moved on to the thing the students dreaded the most- **Mouth-to-Mouth**.

"Any volunteers?" Kakashi said with the most obvious hope in his voice, "… Okay…".

"How about you and Anko do it, sir??" The girl who had recently come up suggested.

"Well, but then… Well…" Kakashi stuttered and all the girls giggled while the boys tried to see Anko reaction. She was just as bad, playing around with her fingers.

"Oh, come on… Anyone?" She asked.

Awkward silence…

"Okay… Kakashi, let's do it then." Anko sighed. But just as Kakashi was getting down on the floor the fire alarm went off. Instead of being afraid or possibly excited, the students all looked disappointed. Kakashi ran to the door happily.

"One single file, everyone!" He called in a cheery voice. Anko got everyone in line and they walked out of the school in a few seconds, she was munching on some sweets and violently declining when someone asked for any.

Outside they made sure everyone one was out, and the students were forced to wait there, in the rain. "Don't worry, be happy!" Someone kept singing before one of the teachers slapped the back of his head. Anko ended up hiding behind Kakashi -ahem Wet white shirt TROUBLE!! Before someone was decent enough to hand her a sweater…

Kakashi and Anko were speaking quietly by a tree to keep dry and Sakura was first in the unorganized and zigzagged line, eavesdropping… by accident. "So what happens after that?" She asked.

"Well, Lucia goes to… But then she… And so… It's pretty romantic… I guess…" was all she could hear as the rain began to fall harder...

"What…? In… book… that? Romance…? I… can't… it! Lend… it… me." She said and Kakashi took out his famous Icha Icha book, and secretly handed it to Anko. _This is getting awkward…_ Sakura thought. Before long they were back to normal teachers, Kakashi with his funky hair and Anko with her candy.

"Excuse me, Anko-sensei…" Sakura said, "Is this a practice or a real fire?"

"Well," Anko said but was interrupted when one of the doors were flung open to let the smoke out, "I think this one's real." She said and shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know what starting the fire?" She turned to him and asked.

"The cafeteria." He said simply.

"How do _you_ know?" She asked him accusingly.

"Anko-sama! Haven't you noticed? It's smells like burnt cookies." He answered coolly.

"Uh… Yeah, sure it does." She said and rolled her eyes before laughing. _Wow, since when have Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei been so close?? W-e-i-r-d…_ Sakura thought and backed away.

"Itai!" Someone yelped. Sakura turned around and apologized to Hinata for stepping on the foot.

"What are they doing over there?" Hinata asked her. Sakura turned back to the two and Anko was elbowing Kakashi's side lightly.

He shook his head she nudged him again. He looked as though he had just sighed and read his mouth, 'Fine.' She then shoved chocolate in his mouth and he nearly choked. She went and ate another chocolate.

"OH.MY.GOD." Sakura said.

"What? And stop saying things in _that way_…" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan!! That's so… KAWAII!!! They're in love!! LoVe!! lOvE!!" Sakura said dreamily.

"Um… yeah… I think t-that's kinda weird actually… but… It's just so f-fun to say… that they're in... LUUURVE!!!" Hinata said in awe.

Sakura sighed and turned around to the Hyuuga. "This.Is.MAJOR." She said in-that-way again. Hinata sighed desperately. "I mean… They've been hiding it-ALL.THIS.TIME!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, stop that! I-It's annoying you k-know!" She told her. Sakura only rolled her eyes.

"Umm… This is weird." She suddenly said.

"I know, t-that's what **I** said!" She told her.

"No.No. Not that. The fact that… I never really say these things, because I'm with Sasuke all the time so I don't say girly things around him. If I do he looks at me funny and shrugs when I ask him what he thinks!" Sakura suddenly shuddered and grabbed Hinata's shoulders, "Hinata-chan! I know what's wrong with me! I'm too **manly**!!"

"WHAAAT?!" Hinata said loudly.

"Oh, well… Let me rephrase that… I don't have enough femininity." She said and sighed.

"No, that's not it…"

"Then what is it?!"

"I think I k-know what Neji meant a-about having more friends… He m-meant more _female_ friends…" She said quietly, smiling.

"Yes, but Emi Hoshi is the idol of nearly all the girls in our school!" Sakura said angrily, shivering in the cold.

"I guess w-we'll have to…" Hinata was cut off Sakura's gasp, "What?"

'Um… Everyone is gone." She said. The two looked around, Sakura was right. They ran to the school, completely soaked. But the worst part was, Hinata slipped and fell into the mud, bringing Sakura with her. "Aw crap! I liked these jeans!" Sakura said angrily and got up.

"G-Gomenasai." Hinata said and got up as well.

"Ah, don't worry about… I couldn't possibly ever stay mad at you, anyway." She said and smiled.

"What i-if we into t-trouble?" Hinata asked fearfully.

"For what? We just forgot the world existed, it happens to everyone!" Sakura said an attempted to wipe off the mud all over her.

"Not for t-that, but… now that these shirts are wet, s-sticky and tight… w-we might be breaking s-school dressing rules…" She said and looked now at her clothes.

"Sakura-chan?" She heard a familiar voice say and turned around quickly.

"Kira-kun!!" She yelped and was about to jump him when Hinata had the brains to stop her, "Oh yeah, wouldn't want to ruin your clothes…" She laughed.

"Hey… Sakura… I'm sorry but, I kind of think… I'm in love…" He told her. Sakura's heart stopped.

_Hey! Hey! Wait a second!! Kira-kun. In. love. With. me? NOO!! My life sucks!!_ She yelled deep down inside of her heart.

"That's why… I can't be with you… I found the one who's meant for me." Akira admitted, trying to smile.

"Oh…Akira, you know… I don't believe this but, I feel completely the same! Love is complicated... Isn't it?" She said and sighed.

"Yeah, talk about it. But, thanks for… being there, I guess."

"Yeah, same to you. I hope we have the chance to meet again someday, right?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye…" He said and left her.

"Wow… That guy was so-" Put Sakura stopped her.

"Hey, you better watch it! You've got Naruto now remember?" She said and they both ran to the school, falling in the mud occasionally.

Sakura flew open the door and apparently she and Hinata were most interesting than Kakashi and Anko's class because all went silent. "Damn… I knew someone was missing!" Anko cursed under her breath. The two tried to sneak back to their seats but Kakashi called their names, and they froze on the spot.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei?" They both said in unison.

"What were you doing out there…?" He asked them with a glare.

"Uh… Talking and forgetting about the rest of the world." Hinata said bravely. _Wow! She didn't stutter!!_ Sakura thought happily.

"Why are you covered in mud?" He asked them, still glaring.

"Well… We-" Sakura started.

"Had a sexy mud fight!!" That voice in the group yelled.

"Who the _hell_ is saying that?!" Anko demanded, but no one answered.

"We fell in the mud... more than once actually." Sakura mumbled the last part.

"So… What we're you talking about?" Anko asked curiously.

…

"We talked of airplanes, trains, bikes, all modes of transportation, and how useful they are to us. I mean, if we didn't have bikes we'd need legs- If we didn't have trains then we'd need bikes- If we didn't have airplanes we'd need trains! See what a vicious cycle it is? Oh, also we talked about humans and how we are evil towards the earth, we pollute, we kill, we litter-like polluting really- and it's just so sad how the smartest creatures on earth are at the same time, the dumbest!" Hinata said.

Everyone was staring at her wide eyed, even the teachers, it was a miracle! It was the most anyone had ever heard Hinata speak at one time without stuttering even once. "Nice." Sakura whispered happily so only she could here.

"All right, go sit down." Kakashi said, still in great shock.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a moment, the fact that Hinata said all that without even stuttering once proves how much she had to think and concentrate on what she was going to say; which makes it a lie!" Anko stated, with her hands on her hips, obviously feeling very smart.

"Wow, Anko…" Kakashi said, even he was surprised.

They were immediately sent to the office.

"S-Sakura I've n-never been s-sent to t-the o-office before!!" Hinata shuddered, stuttering more than ever.

"Ah, don't worry…" Sakura said, though she felt a scared as well. They walked slowly in the principal's office and sat down. That was their only punishment.

Stupid children.

Sit until lunchtime.


	12. Chapter 12

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura and Hinata sat in the office quietly, their stomachs growling and their minds filled of boredom. A tall girl, a little taller than Sakura, walked inside the office, left a note on the desk and sat down on a chair opposite of them. Her hair was jet black and she wore oval shaped glasses. Her hair went down to her hips, and was extremely straight and silky.

"Hello," She said to the two of them, smiling.

"Hey… what brings you?" Sakura asked casually.

"I'm a new kid… Old school burned down…" She sighed and looked to the ceiling. Suddenly, the principal opened her office door and called the girl in. Ritsuko was her name. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes until the principal opened her door again.

"Haruno, Hyuuga, please come in." She said, and the two obeyed. "This is Ritsuko," She told them when they sat down beside the girl, "And I'd like you to show her around the school, but… You're going to go around the school in your _current state_." The two looked at her wide-eyed but did not refuse.

Ritsuko followed them outside, lunchtime had finally started and now everyone was outside. The girls shyly walked around the school, being stared at and unfortunately smirked at. Ritsuko ignored the crowd and followed them around. Finally, the tour was over, and the two headed to the locker rooms to change into their gym clothes.

But as soon as they arrived, they were angered to see Emi waiting… **with a camera**. She snapped a few pictures, and Sakura lost it. "Hand it over, Emi!" She growled.

"Why would I do that? You broke the other one after all… You know, I've just been invited to help edit this year's yearbook, and these pictures will look very nice in it won't they?" Emi said, browsing through the pictures in her digital camera. Hinata gasped, but Sakura kept her cool, in fact, she couldn't help but start laughing.

"What is it, Haruno?"

"If you put up that picture, then I guess I'll have to let slip where your father is, and why." Sakura said and smirked. Emi's face went white for a few seconds, but she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you honestly think anyone would believe a girl who says her hair is _naturally_ pink?" Emi said and laughed.

"…" Sakura's mind raced, "Where are your friends Emi? It looks to me like you've been… betrayed?" She said.

"Haha, no, not betrayed. Those stupid girls were useless; I let them… run off. Anyways, they each got real worked up just because I stole their boyfriends… They're just silly, really." She said, watching her nails.

"You're j-just cruel and selfish, E-Emi!" Hinata said.

"Oh! Hinata! I didn't notice you there!" She exclaimed, "Now, now, no need to team up with the enemy. You should come back to me, I promise this time I won't take pictures." She said and turned her camera around, showing them a picture of herself and Naruto.

"Naruto never liked you!" Hinata yelled, now a crowd was beginning to form.

"Yeah, that's why he listened to what I told him and went back to you. I told him you were too stupid to realise if he was spying on you… He told me some interesting things… I can see why your father despises you, you're truly completely helpless." Emi said, enjoying all the attention the group was getting.

"N-Naruto told you…my father…" Hinata mumbled, looked at her teary eyed.

"It's very brave of you to speak about someone's father like that, considering yours is behind bars!" Sakura yelled louder than she ever had. The crowd went silent, and Emi's face become white and she glared at Sakura. "I guess they do listen to the girl with the pink hair." Sakura said, her hands on her hips, smirking.

Emi covered her face and ran, the whole crowd watching her run into the bathroom. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan…" Hinata sniffed.

"Is this how things normally go about in this school?" Ritsuko sighed. Sakura and Hinata didn't notice she was still with them, but weren't surprised to hear her voice.

"With a girl like that, you can't help but turn a whole school sour." Sakura said bitterly, entering the locker room. _I win this round._ Sakura thought rather happily.

"I c-can't believe… N-Naruto… would t-tell h-her that…" Hinata cried.

"Let's just hope she was lying… She could've gotten that information in other ways." Sakura reassured her and entered the showers.

Ritsuko sat on Sakura's bed, silently swinging her legs. "Sakura, how's Hinata feeling?" She asked in her usual daze. Hinata had been crying in the bathroom for almost an hour.

"Ugh… She's still upset. I just hope Naruto didn't really…" Sakura sighed and flopped down beside Ritsuko. She was wearing slightly loose black sweat pants and two layers of long tank tops; a white one on top of a sky blue one.

Hinata was wearing tight blue jeans that were rolled up to her knees and a light purple hooded sweat shirt that read: "Don't let the cute act fool you". And Ritsuko was wearing a long sleeve orange shirt and white sweat pants.

She flipped open her cell phone and dialled Naruto's number.

"_Moshi Moshi._" he answered.

"NARUTO- YOU DOBE!!" Sakura yelled so loudly she could hear her voice resonating from Naruto's cell at the ramen shop.

"_AHH! Sakura-chan!!! What the hell?!_" He yelled.

"Hinata… Emi… What'd you do?!" Sakura spluttered out.

"… _Sakura, I'm sorry- it was a mistake-_"

"I can't believe you!! How can you do this to her?! AND SIDING UP WITH EMI?! **WHAT'S BEEN GOING THROUGH THAT HUGE HEAD OF YOURS?!**" She screamed and snapped her phone shut. She breathed heavily and through her cell phone out the window and turned around, her face turned pale.

Hinata was standing at the door, knees buckled and hands trembling. Her eyes were red and swollen, and tears were falling down them once more.

"H-Hinata…" She whispered and walked towards her, hugging her. But Hinata sniffed loudly and ran out of the house, not looking back even once.

"Would you like me to retrieve your phone?" Ritsuko asked calmly with a saddened face.

Hinata stopped running and began to walk very fast, _I can't go to Neji-nii-san… I can't go to Temari-san… Shikarmaru-san… I'll go to Sasuke-kun's house…_ She though miserably and walked up to his door, knocking.

"H-Hinata-san?!" He said and became confused when she jumped onto him and hugged him very tightly. He was not the one to be comforting her, what was going on? "Hinata-c-chan… What happened?" He asked hesitantly as she wept into his favourite shirt.

She finally let go and looked up to him, "N-Naruto-kun… H-He…" she said and buried her face into her hands.

"Uh… C-Come on in…" He said quietly and brought her to the basement. He led her to the couch, where she weakly flopped down, and went to the mini kitchen to make her some hot chocolate. "Here…" He said and gave the warm mug to her.

"I-I'm sorry… I know that we d-don't know each o-other well and I-I must have barged i-in… B-But I had no where e-else to go…" She sniffed, sipping the chocolate.

"Hn… that's okay… I guess." He said and took at big gulp from his drink and sat down beside her. "So… What's up with this Naruto incident?" He asked her. She told him the whole story, stuttering and sniffing all the way.

"I can't believe that kid… I knew he was a little… uh… confused, but pulling a stunt like this was just pathetic…" He said and sighed. He looked at his mug, he would have jugged down some more hot chocolate if he had any left… He looked at Hinata's mug; it was still more than half-way full.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Arigatou gozaimasu." She said and smiled, sipping more of her drink.

"Hn." He said and dropped his mug in the sink.

"Uh… I'll go now… Sakura might be worried, I kinda ran off on her…" She said and managed to stop stuttering.

"Yeah, I'll show you to the door… Uh, you can keep that." He said and pointed at her mug; it had paintings of dancing penguins in a pink lake.

"Oh…" She said and nodded her head absent-mindedly. She and Sasuke walked up to the door and she stepped outside. She turned to him and thanked him once more, kissing him lightly on the cheek and leaving.

"Hn." He mumbled and gently rubbed his cheek before closing the door.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_Wow that__ was strange… I should go check on her later…_ He thought as he closed the door. _Er… Actually that'd be awkward, and Neji would kill me if I even mentioned her name in a sentence…_ He thought and shrugged.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hinata went back to Sakura's house as fast as she could without spilling any hot chocolate, and saw Sakura sitting at her front porch with Ritsuko, waiting.

"Hinata-chan!" She squealed and ran towards her. She almost hugged her before she noticed the mug in her hands and stopped right in front of her, almost knocking her over.

"G-Gomenasai!" She said and smiled.

"I went Sasuke-kun's house, he gave me this… He's very nice and… uh… talkative." She said. Sakura smiled and suppressed a laugh.

"Come on in," She said and led Hinata back inside.

"Well, your cell phone suffered minor damage, but some data was lost." Ritsuko said as she examined the phone and followed them around.

"Uh… Thanks." Sakura said and took her phone, stuffing it into her pocket.

"So… What do you guys plan on doing about Naruto?" Ritsuko asked and both girls switched glances before smirking evilly.

Sakura's next day at school was an unpleasant and unexpected welcome. Everyone in the school despised her, _Emi…_ She suspected and clenched her fist. Throughout the whole day she had to ignore people calling her a liar and billboard brow. "Hey, Sakura- Did you check the billboards yet?" Two girls two her and giggled before leaving.

At first Sakura though they were talking about her forehead, but when she passed the billboards while heading for her next class she saw a crowd reading what was written on the billboard. Some were shaking their heads and walking away after a short glance but others stayed there, chattering and reading the news over and over.

Sakura glared and pushed her way through the crowd, who suddenly grew silent and watched her go up to read one of the papers attached to the board. In huge letters it was written:

**HARUNO SAKURA**** - THE REPULSIVE LIAR**

And under it were many paragraphs about her. She looked all around and saw other titles such as:

**HARUNO SAKURA**** - THE HOPELESS ONE**

**HARUNO SAKURA - IS SHE TOO CONCERNED WITH HER LOOKS?**

**HARUNO SAKURA - THE VIOLENT STUDENT**

**HARUNO SAKURA - IS**** SHE SANE?**

**HARUNO SAKURA -**** WHAT IS SHE UP TOO: HOME ALONE**

**HARUNO SAKURA – CHEATER, COPIER**

**HARUNO SAKURA -**** THE BLACKMAILER**

Sakura stopped then, she couldn't take anymore of these lies and insults. She angrily ripped off all the papers and ripped them to shreds before throwing them to the ground, going hysterical and stomping on top of all of the paper. "Wow, I guess she really _isn't_ sane…" One of the girls said hoarsely in a wheezing voice. Sakura swiftly turned on her heel and landed a hit right on the girl who said had that, who quickly fell back and held her broken, bloody nose.

Everyone was staring like a bunch of fish at the seen, and watched in horror as she picked up the girl by her collar. "Unless you want me to break something else, I suggest you tell me who put up these things!" Sakura yelled in fury.

"H-Hoshi! It w-was Hoshi!" She choked on her blood and cried in pain. Sakura growled and threw the girl onto the ground. "Y-You're crazy!!" She screamed, squirming all over the floor as she tried to get up. Sakura glared at her like there was no tomorrow, but felt someone grab her arm. She quickly turned her head, her face very red with anger.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke said calmly, tightening his grip when she began to try and break free.

"You don't understand- Emi- that… that wretch did this to me!! She did this to me Sasuke!!!" She yelled angrily as she pointed to the papers all over the floor, not even bothering to add the 'kun' to his name. He noticed this and frowned.

"Sakura-_chan_… **Calm down**." he ordered this time and glared at her as he tightened his grip even more. She weakly flinched in pain but did not let her anger drop even by the slightest amount. After a long pause she sighed.

"What are you looking at? **Scatter**!" She roared to the awaiting crowd, which immediately dispersed and soon the two were left alone in the hall. Sasuke finally let go of Sakura wrist. It had turned a deep red color, but his eyes didn't linger on it for long for she began to rub it slowly.

"Gomenasai." He said quietly. She whispered something but Sasuke ignored her and waited for her to do something. While he waited he couldn't help put look downwards at the papers, they were ripped up. Although he looked at them with interest they were too crumpled and too far to read.

"S-Sasuke-kun… I said we're late for late for class." She whispered in a clearer voice and kept her focus on her wrist.

"Yeah…" He said, but neither of them moved. Sasuke realised she wasn't done there and left. As soon as he was out of her sight Sakura took the papers all over the floor and threw them into a recycling bin before running back home.

"Have you seen Sakura? She disappeared after our first class… I had to get threw math all by myself- can you imagine? No Sakura-chan to tell me the answers!" Naruto told Sasuke as they walked down the corridor. Sasuke shrugged to avoid anymore conversation on the girl but, before Naruto could speak the two noticed Hinata walking happily towards them, waving to Ritsuko as she passed by her.

Sasuke clearly heard Naruto gulp loudly as the dark haired girl approached. She smiled at Sasuke and waved at him like she had to Ritsuko, and rammed passed Naruto, almost knocking him over… as if he weren't even there. Naruto got up slowly, holding his aching arm, "Pretty strong, hn?" Sasuke said and helped up the sulking blonde on the ground.

He mumbled something about judging books by their covers but followed Sasuke nonetheless, who was feeling happier now that Hinata had helped change the subject. "So… What're you going to do?" He asked him.

"About what?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"About _her_, of course!" He said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Don't say it like that… _making me feel like more of an ass…_" He said, making sure to drop his voice for the last part, "And… I don't plan on doing anything." He said loudly.

"Naruto, are you sure about this? I know the type of person Hinata is and maybe… deep, deep inside… there's going to be a revengeful little devil." He told him and watched the boy raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You've hardly spoken a word to her, and know you're trying to tell me- her ex-boyfriend- Want kind of person you think she is?" Naruto told him, halting to a stop and looking for a solid, satisfying reaction.

"Naruto, that's not what I mean… Everyone has an evil side to them." Sasuke said and shrugged, still walking ahead. Naruto quickly caught up to him and looked him in the eye.

"You mean, even evil people have extra evil stored inside them??" He asked in astonishment. Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes as they sat down and began to eat lunch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 13:**

Sakura sat right outside of the school, waiting for the bell that would lead everyone outside at exactly three o'clock. Sakura stood up and as if on cue, the bell rang. After at least 15 seconds students began pouring out. "Sakura-chan!!" Hinata called and ran to her side, panting.

"Are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon…" Sakura said and watched her friend bend over with her hands placed firmly on her knees, breathing slowly.

"As… soon as class… was over… I ran outside as… fast… as I could… but Naruto was… chasing me…" She said slowly, still struggling to breath. "Oh yeah… I have your… backpack!" She said and handed it to Sakura.

"Arigatou." Sakura said and swung it over her shoulder, "I'm guessing you witnessed that fit I threw in the hall?"

"Iie, Sasuke told me." She said, finally regaining her posture, and straightening her uniform.

"Oh… Since when do you talk to Sasuke?" Sakura asked and began to walk.

"I dunno… Hey, can I stay at your place for a while? Neji's going to have friends over and I'll be the only girl in the house. Besides, I have something important to tell you…"

Soon they arrived at Sakura's house and made a quick snack. The two were sitting in the kitchen, talking, while eating jelly on toast. "Sakura-chan, how come your parents are never home?" Hinata asked; it had been on her mind for a while.

"They are home, it's just that they work from 2:30 p.m. 'till 10:00 p.m. and when they come back they fall asleep immediately… I see them sometimes in the morning though. They've been taking extra hours since they're saving up to remodel the whole house. I guess when I burnt down the kitchen I inspired them to do more remodelling…" Sakura finished and sighed.

"What about your sister?" Hinata asked.

"She's doing this exchange student program; she's in Germany right now." Sakura told her.

"Oh…" Hinata said, now lost in thought.

"So, what was that thing you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, umm… It's about N-Neji… and my father…" She said nervously.

"Yes…?"

"Well, you might have noticed that I haven't been bruised or hurt lately…"

"So Neji stopped? What did your father say?"

"Well… My father almost beat him unconscious but I managed to stop him."

"How'd you stop him?"

"I-I kicked him in the back of the knee, and he fell over. And… my father is very old, and he's been having trouble getting around after that incident. Something with old bones, the doctor said."

"Wow…"

"Well, anyways. The doctor said that he'd have to stay in bed and rest."

"…and?"

"Neji and I won't be hurt anymore by him. Neji can be nicer now without getting told that he's too soft either. And my father said that he'll be moving back home with his sister. My mom died when I was just a baby so she can't care for him… Neji and I have the whole house to ourselves. And with all the money father left us we can live for another 10 years without working."

"Oh… Anything else?"

"Hmm… I discovered that Neji has multiple personalities. Isn't that weird?" She asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura said after a short pause. She suddenly shot her head in the direction to the living room; she heard a familiar bell ringing. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Sakura-chan… Neji asked me to give this to Hinata." Sasuke said and pulled out an envelope. Sakura took it and looked at it for a while. "Eh, sorry about what happened in the hall earlier." He said and tried to smile.

"Oh! That's fine; I probably would've done another stupid thing…" She shrugged and smiled. "Want to come in?" She asked.

"Well, actually I was with Neji-kun." He said, pointing his thumb behind him. Sakura nodded her head in understanding and soon Sasuke left. She closed the door and skipped into the kitchen, passing Hinata the envelope and jumping onto her couch. She looked through her DVD set and found her two favourite series.

"Do you want to watch '_Bleach_' or '_Full Metal Alchemist_'?"She asked and looked at the huge collection of DVDs in front of her.

"I've seen the whole F-M-A series so let's watch Bleach." She said and sat down beside Sakura. "Ohh! Can we see the one with Byakuya against Ichigo??" She asked, Sakura nodded her head and put in the DVD.

The two began to watch, and Byakuya had just done his 'bankai'. "Isn't he so dreamy??" Hinata sighed.

"What are you talking about?! Ichigo is the best!" Sakura said and frowned at Hinata.

"What?! You like the strawberry guy?? He has orange hair!" She countered.

"Well, I have pink hair- So I guess we're both _attractively_ weird." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"So we've finally got the house to ourselves, hn?" Deidara asked Itachi. They were in the Uchiha household, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame (who suffered from a rare but non-fatal and non-contagious skin disease that caused his skin to wrinkle slightly and turned it a pale shade of blue).

"Hai. You guys want to finish watching that horror movie from earlier?" Itachi suggested.

"Iie… It was kinda boring…" Sasori said quietly.

"Let's go creep out some little children outside!" Kisame said. He was sitting on the window sill, eying a bunch of Scouts selling cookies to the neighbours.

"You can easily do that yourself Kisame, yeah…" Deidara said and rolled his eyes.

"Don't insult the crippled!" He said angrily.

"You're not crippled, you ass! You're deformed, eh!" Deidara retorted and crossed his arms.

"I'll be crippled- you'll see!" He yelled and purposely fell out the window, missing the bushes he intended to land in and hitting the hard and cold dirt. "Ahh!! My arm!" He screeched. Deidara snickered and followed Itachi and Sasori as they walked down the stairs and went into the garden.

"Kisame, I sincerely wish I hadn't had the inconvenience of meeting someone as idiotic as you." Sasori mumbled and looked at Kisame's broken arm.

"The housekeeper should be able to fix you up." Itachi sighed, helping him get up. Kisame glared at Deidara until they found the housekeeper inside, who did as Itachi said she would.

"Hey Itachi, let's go see that girl." Sasori said, smilling.

"What girl…? Ah, Sakura-chan?" Itachi said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hehehe… I have a plan…" He said and rubbed his hands to together slowly.

Sakura and Hinata were facing off in _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. Sakura played as Roy and Hinata played as Young Link. "HAHAHA!!! BUURRRRNN!!" Sakura yelled maniacally. Hinata frowned in concentration and managed to send Sakura's character off the cliff.

"HA! I win!" Hinata said and shot her fist in the air. She got up and started doing her victory dance and Sakura crossed her arms and sulked. The four people outside waited patiently for the right moment.

"You cheated!" Sakura said childishly.

"Nuh-uh!" Hinata said, sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

"Ya-huh!" Sakura retorted. Hinata opened her mouth but was interrupted very rudely.

"BOO!!" The four yelled loudly and jumped inside the house through the open window. Sakura and Hinata screamed so loudly they could have broken a vase. Sakura instinctively grabbed her wireless controller and chucked it at Itachi.

"**WHAT THE F-?!**" He yelled and held over. The two girls kept throwing things at the group they still hadn't recognised and soon the four boys were on the ground, rolling.

"I-Itachi-kun?" Sakura stuttered nervously, taking out the remote from his mouth.

"Erh…" He groaned and sat up quickly. She quickly looked around at the other boys. One had red hair, the other had blonde hair flipped to the side and a pony tail in the back, and the last looked… like a shark. Sakura screamed and got up quickly, her hands over her mouth.

"Hello." Kisame said rather bitterly.

"Itachi, what do we do know?" Sasori asked, looking at the raven haired boy.

"Nice view." Deidara sighed with his hands behind his head. Sakura looked blankly at him for a few seconds. She looked down to her short skirt and then her face turned a sudden dark scarlet.

"**YOU PERVERT!!!**" She screamed and rammed her foot onto his face. He grabbed her ankle and squirmed around, trying to free himself. "**HOW CAN ITACHI-KUN BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU?! ARGH!! PERVERT! PERVERT!! PERVERT!!!**" She yelled and stomped on his face repeatedly.

"Sakura-chan!!" Hinata squeaked and pulled her away, she was fuming. Deidara held onto his face and groaned loudly.

"My face… My beautiful face!" he cried over dramatically.

"You're lucky she only had socks on…" Sasori mumbled, getting up. Kisame got up as well; Sakura and Hinata were both staying a good distance from him.

"What're you guys doing in my house??" Sakura asked, eyeing Itachi suspiciously.

"Hey! Don't give me that look, it wasn't my idea…" He said coolly, shrugging. She suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear:

"Who's that shark t-thing?! Wait… What's that shark thing???" She asked and held onto his arm fearfully.

"That's just Kisame; he's harmless, really. The pervert over there is Deidara and the smart-ass is Sasori." Itachi explained. Deidara glared at him.

"Oh… Okay… but I just have one ity-bity question… **WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!**" She screamed in his ear.

"Just pulling a prank, that's all…" Itachi said and smirked. Before she could say anything he threw her over his shoulder.

"Itachi-kun!! Let me down!!" She yelled and hit his back with her fists. She looked around and saw that Kisame had grabbed Hinata's feet and Sasori had grabbed her arms.

"Ahh!! Leave me alone!" She yelled and squirmed around. The group ran outside, Deidara followed excitedly. "W-What are you doing?!" Hinata asked frantically.

They ran to the pool and threw the girls in, laughing their heads off and watching them resurface and shoot them glares. "You're all dead men!!" They both screamed and swam to end of the pool and climbed out. They were shivering and clutching their arms.

"Now… now… Sakura-chan, such a silly girl. You think you can catch us? Two to four?" Itachi chuckled and put an arm over her shoulder menacingly. Sakura tried to hit him but he swiftly turned on his heel and bent over to Hinata's ear.

"To slow?" He asked and the whole group laughed.

"You little-!" Sakura pushed him into the pool. The others had immediately stopped laughing and ran to the two, trying to push them in again. Hinata had grabbed Kisame and Sasori's arm and had fallen backwards, dragging them in with her.

Sakura smirked at Deidara; he was the last one left. "What will be your last words?" She asked and grabbed his hand.

"I hope the water's warm." He muttered and gulped. Sakura turned and pulled his arm over her, sending him in the air over her shoulder and into the water. She cackled evilly and watched Hinata swim towards her.

"Sakura-chan, can you help me out?" She asked and held out her hand.

"Hm? Oh… of co-AHH!!" Sakura screamed as Hinata pulled her into the pool as well, making everyone break out in laughter.

Later on, the group began to play cards. They were playing "Go Fish". "Ah! NO! Hinata-chan, how come you always win??" Deidara whined and fell over, "I was… so close… yeah…" He mumbled and looked up to the sky. Sakura smirked and leaned towards Hinata.

"He reminds you of Naruto-kun, doesn't he?" Sakura teased Hinata quietly so only she could here. Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed, but she suddenly remembered how infuriated she was with him.

"N-No way Sakura-chan- I don't like Naruto anymore…" She said angrily and looked down to the cards all over the pavement.

"Ah, come on… He's not that bad, maybe he had a reason for-" Sakura stopped when Hinata shot her an unusually cold glare.

"I don't care what reason he had. He tricked me, and he even promised not to tell anyone what I told him!" She said rather loudly. The boys looked in their direction.

"H-Hinata-chan, please calm down…" Sakura muttered quietly and looked at the boys nervously.

"No, Sakura-chan. I have to do something about this, ignoring him and pretending he isn't there only makes _me_ feel worse! I have to let him know that I know that he's there. I have to let him know that he's there and _no one wants him there_." Hinata said bitterly and clenched her fist. Sakura looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Hinata-chan…" She said but Hinata didn't calm down. The girl shot up and was about to leave when Sakura caught her hand. "Please, Hinata-chan, listen to me…" She said with pleading eyes.

"Sakura-chan… I'll listen to you when I'm ready to listen to you. And right now, all I want to do is make Naruto-kun feel like crap." Hinata said firmly. Sakura sighed and let her go.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

_Finally__… it's about time she let go! Sorry Sakura-chan, but you really need to let me do this._ I thought and passed Itachi, Kisame and Sasori. Before I could get even a few meters close to the gate so I could leave, someone grabbed me again.

"Sakura, I-" I stopped abruptly. _That wasn't Sakura; it was that perverted blonde guy, who reminds me of Naruto… Hey wait a sec!_

"You should listen to her, hn." He said and smirked.

_Why is he smirking at me like that?__ Who does this guy think he is?!_ I thought and glare at him as evilly as I could.

"She might have something important to say…yeah." He said.

_Why can't he talk like a normal person??_ I thought bitterly and kept on glaring at him. _His hand? It was pretty cold actually… the water of course. Or maybe it was always cold? Wait… What the hell??_

"I-I don't need t-to!" I said, _Darn it! I'm stuttering again!_. "I'll b-be perfectly f-fine without all t-the stupid talk; I-It's time to take action!" I said nervously, with a weak fist in the air. I quickly dropped my fist.

"Hn. Fine then, Hina-chan." He said and let go.

_NAAANNII??!! D-Did he just call me… Hina-chan?_ I thought and blushed. _I could tell Sakura-chan was trying not to laugh because her face was all messed up. Of course, the guys didn't notice me blushing or even Sakura-chan's weird behaviour, hmm… __**typical.**_

I quickly turned on my heel and stalked off, for I could feel my face heating up…


	14. Chapter 14

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 14:**

As soon as Hinata closed the door behind her and left Sakura began laughing out loud and rolling all over the floor. Sasori switched glances with Itachi and Deidara with Kisame. "Er… Sakura?" Itachi asked, Sakura sighed between giggles and rubbed her teary eyes before answering clearly.

"H-Hai?" She said, hiccupping.

"Are you feeling okay? Your friend just walked out on us…" He said and pointed his thumb to the door.

"O-Oh yeah… I know." She said, adjusting her position and sitting cross-legged. The boys just stared at her blankly.

"Do you have cake?" Sasori suddenly asked, "I like cake." He said calmly.

"I dunno…" Sakura mumbled and shrugged.

"Yeah, you do. I saw some in the fridge when I was… You do have cake." Itachi said abruptly when the others looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh… then you can have some…" Sakura said, yawning. Sasori quickly got up and paced into the house.

"What was Hina-chan yelling about?" Deidara asked. Sakura struggled to hold in a laugh.

"N-Naruto-kun, her e-ex-boyfriend…" She said while giggling. She slowly fell over and started laughing again, luckily, not as much as previously, "Why do you ask… you interested?" Sakura said and winked at him once she had taken a few breaths.

"No." He said quickly. He began to watch his finger twirl itself with his blonde hair. Sakura smirked but before she could start planning evil, maniacal things, Itachi spoke.

"Sakura-chan, what'd this Naruto guy do?" He asked her.

"Well, that I can't tell you but it was something cruel and unfair." She said, though smiling. She looked down at her finger nails and saw a caterpillar crawling up her hand. She froze in the spot as she watched it. While she wasn't looking, Itachi nudged Kisame.

"I wondered wether you'd like to watch a movie with me tonight?" He asked and she looked up from the crawling creature, "We haven't done anything… _eventful_ lately." He told her and flashed her that piercing smile of his.

"O-Of course!" She said after little hesitation. Kisame glared at him once Sakura look back down to the caterpillar with a slightly pink face.

"How do you do that?" The shark-man asked.

"You've got to go at it the right way… Or else you could come off too pushy or hesitant…" Itachi whispered.

"So, once your done teaching Kisame how to score a date you want to go?" Sakura asked, the two boys flinched at her comment but Itachi nodded his head slowly.

"Okay!" She said and smiled, finally shaking the caterpillar off of her arm and watching it fall into the grass.

"And then she started laughing!"

"Wow, she started laughing?"

"Yeah, I laughed once I was out of their ear shot too though!" Hinata said and smiled at Sasuke and Ritsuko. Ritsuko was looking around Hinata's room curiously, it was positively gigantic. She had a shiny black piano (the ones with the flat back…) and on it there were songs. She jumped off Hinata's bed, almost making Sasuke and Hinata fall off.

"These look complicated." Ritsuko said and frowned at the song that was placed on the piano. They watched as she sat down and began to play. There was no doubt in the two's minds that she had never played in her life; she played slowly with two fingers and made all the wrong notes.

"Er… Hinata-chan! Play something!" Sasuke yelled over the loud banging Ritsuko made on the keys. Hinata didn't hesitate and jumped to the girl's side and decided to play something. The two watched silently as the girl played a soft tune. She stopped suddenly and banged the keys.

"Ahh!" The two yelled and fell on their butts, "Er… Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his behind.

"You guys were looking at me funny…" She said quietly and watched as they crossed their legs and looked up to them.

"You play exceedingly well, Hinata-chan." Ritsuko said and looked at the piano, "It's really… nice." She said quietly and began humming the song.

"Ritsuko-chan?" Hinata mumbled uncertainly.

"Oh, sorry. It's pretty catchy." Ritsuko said and got up, "Come on, play!" She said and clapped her hands together. Hinata sighed and began to play again. Sasuke got up and watched her play closely. They could hear Ritsuko humming again.

Sasuke who had sat down by Hinata turned his head to Ritsuko, who began to sing. "_Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o… terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo…_" She sang quietly and drifted towards him and Hinata.

"_Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa… hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_" Hinata joined in as well and Sasuke looked slightly surprised.

"_Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte_

_Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo_

_Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari_

_Mawari o nakushita to shite mo_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou_

_Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

_Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono_

_Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite_

_Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni_

_Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

_Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo itsuka kiete_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_

_Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite…_" Their voices faded. Sasuke looked at them back and forth and they seemed to daydreaming.

"Guys!" He said loudly. They both snapped back to reality.

"Gomenasai! _Shinjitsu no Uta_ is my favorite song!" Hinata said nervously. Ritsuko simply looked at her watch.

"If my mom sees me come late for supper she's kill me. I have to go." Ritsuko said and smiled.

"Alright, bye." They both said as she left.

"Is Neji coming back?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"Probably not, he always takes hours to shower… It's was funny when that car splashed mud all over him when he was coming back though…" She said and smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll go then." He said and got up.

"No- Wait!" Hinata said as she jumped and grabbed him as fast as she could. He looked at her curiously, "Uh… I mean… We have to… uh…" She said, trying very hard to find an excuse.

"You want to go see Sakura-chan and see how she is?" He asked and smirked, saving her from further embarrassment.

"H-Hai!" She said and followed him down the stairs.

"Are you guys going now?? Wait! What are you going to watch?" Kisame asked, watching Sakura come out the door with her purse, and Itachi caught her hand.

"Whatever Sakura wants to watch…" He said and smirked at her, making her nod stupidly. They headed to the door and opened it.

"What are you talking about?" They heard a familiar voice say and saw Sasuke and Hinata standing at the open door.

"S-Sasuke-kun… Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked and lit up at the sight of them, "You didn't do anything to Naruto-kun, did you?" She asked cautiously.

"Not _yet_." She said and twisted her smile into a smirk.

"Hina-chan!" They heard Deidara say and saw him appear behind Itachi, "Hmm, I thought you ran away!" He said and smiled at her before refocusing on his cup of tea.

"N-No… Of course not! I j-just thought um…" She said nervously and shifted positions, looking at her feet. Sakura giggled quietly and let the two in. Itachi glared at Sasuke, who smirked at him with evil intent in his eyes.

Hinata coincidentally sat beside Sakura, who was beside Itachi. Beside Hinata was Deidara, then Kisame, then Sasuke and finally Sasori, who was beside Itachi (They're in a circle). They sat in silence for a while, but Deidara said loudly, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun."

"Uh... yeah." Sasuke mumbled.

"Let's bake a cake!" Hinata said enthusiastically. The others nodded like robots and didn't hesitate to walk into the kitchen.

"Alright, let's divide into two teams, and see who can make the best cake!" Sakura said. She ended up with Sasuke, Itachi and Kisame. And the other team consisted of Hinata, Deidara and Sasori.

They got all the ingredients and set them on the counter. "Ready… Set… Go!" Sakura said and grabbed eggs from the smooth granite top counter. Hinata called out ingredients and Deidara and Sasori gave them to her, who mixed them manually since Sakura had gotten to the blender first.

In a few minutes, they had the two cakes in the oven, cooking slowly. "I think our chocolate cake will taste better than yours, I put a little extra sugar!" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"We'll just have to wait and see…" Hinata told her. Half an hour later, Hinata checked on the cake. She opened up the oven and gave the cake a deep stab with a toothpick to see whether it was cooked or not. "Itai!" She yelped when she touch the steel that enrobed the cake.

Deidara grabbed her hand and put it under cold water. Hinata's face burned up and her heart did a back flip. "Is it cooked?" He asked and looked at her.

"Nani…? Uh… Oh! Umm… H-Hai!" She said and looked at the clean toothpick. Sasori nodded his head and took out the brown cake that just begged to be eaten. Hinata was still frozen at the tap, looking at the spot where Deidara had touched her.

The thought sent shivers down her spine. "You okay, hn?" He suddenly said. She turned her head and saw his face only inches away. She squeaked and her face turned so red that Deidara raised his eyebrows.

Then she fainted.

"Hina-chan! Wake up…" He said and looked down at her peaceful look. After a few seconds, he shrugged and walked over her and went to taste the cake.

Sakura's cake had won; the extra sugar had really done the trick. They were just finishing the cake when Hinata appeared, stumbling a bit as she regained her spot between Deidara and Sakura, who was giggling quietly as she ate. Hinata looked sadly at the two empty plates that once held chocolate cakes.

"Hina-chan, I saved you some, yeah." He said and handed her a small plate with a big slice in it. She beamed at it and took it from him.

"Arigatou, Deidara-kun!" Hinata said happily and dug her fork into the cake.

"That's the first time you say my name." He said. He was watching her closely with his chin on his fist. She looked up to the ceiling with a fork in her mouth in thought.

"H-Hai… You're right." She said and pulled out her fork, stabbed her cake again. The others were in deep conversation and didn't notice the two talking to each other.

"How does it taste?" He asked her. She looked at him in surprise.

"Didn't you have some?" She asked.

"Well, by the time I found my fork-I was sitting on it- most of the cake was gone. I took the last slice and decided to keep it for you. They eat like savages." He said shooting deathly glances at the others. Hinata blushed and laughed.

"It tastes pretty good, here." She said and shoved a piece into his mouth. She smiled as he chewed and swallowed the giant piece in his mouth, "SO, do you like it?" She asked.

"I-Its good," He said and hit his chest repeatedly before slowly swallowing, "Okay, I'm good, I'm good, yeah." He said and sighed.

"More?" She asked.

"I-Iie! That's okay, yeah…" He said and grabbed her hand that held a fork carrying another giant piece of cake. She blushed and looked at his hand, then looked back at him. He was looked at her straight in the eyes.

"D-Deidara-kun…?" She said nervously when he leaned in closer and frowned at something. Her face flushed and she looked back into his concentrated blue eyes. They were only one inch apart.

He lifted his hand and moved away a strand of hair that had curled onto her cheek. He smiled and she blushed. "_You're too cute_." He said, smirking at her slightly. Her heart leaped and her face became the darkest it ever had and she fainted, falling on top him like a rock and knocking him off balance.

"W-What are you doing?" Sakura asked and saw Hinata on top of him on the ground. Deidara managed to push her off of him and sat up quickly.

"She fainted." He said and glare at her when she sent him an evil look.

"How? There's always a reason for her to faint. She doesn't do it like… _that_." Sakura said and snapped her fingers.

"She really loved… the cake." He said slowly.

"If you say so…" She said and turned back to the others, who were taking about yams and sweet potatoes.

He stared at her limp body, lying beside him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:**

Sorry I took so long to update!! I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. PLUS, I added some fluff… hehe… not much though, but if you like it so far, drop by and tell me what you think )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 15:**

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan!" Sasuke hissed in the middle of math class to the girl sitting in front of him.

"Nani?" She turned and whispered.

"Saturday, there's the lantern festival. You want to go with me?" He asked. She turned at looked at her schedule.

"Sure. I'll have to bring Yukie though. I'm supposed to be baby sitting her." She told him and beamed. Sasuke was a bit disappointed, but hid this.

"Alright, I'll come over at three o'clock." He said and she nodded her head.

"Haruno. Uchiha. Please refrain from speaking in class." Their teacher, Kurenai, told them calmly.

"Gomenasai, Kurenai-sensei." They both said and looked at her attentively. She smiled and turned back to the board, writing down a mathematical equation for them to solve.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke walked out of the school with heavy, homework filled bags carried on their backs. "Math, Science, History and Geography homework." Sakura sighed, "You?"

"Math, Science, English, History, Geography and Music homework." Hinata and Sasuke said together. They both had the same classes, though Sakura only had two classes with Sasuke and one with Hinata.

"Wow… Well, at least there's the festival that we can look forward to." Sakura sighed.

"Festival? You mean the lantern festival?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded her head. _Man… I wanted to go alone with Sakura-chan… so much for that._ Sasuke thought grumpily.

"You should join us." Sasuke said, deciding to lift the mood.

"Oh, alright… When?"

"Just arrive at my house at three o'clock." Sakura said.

"O-Okay. Bye!" She said and went down the road opposite of Sasuke and Sakura's. The two walked quietly and arrived at Sakura's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke, Ja ne!" She said and disappeared behind her door. Sasuke smiled and kept walking, until he reached his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of the festival, Sakura wore a pink kimono, Hinata's was orange and Sasuke wore a dark blue outfit. They had only just arrived and the group was walking down the crowded street and looking at the decorations that had been put up. "Look!" Yukie said and pointed at the huge lantern in front of a little game shop. It was stripped with silver and gold colors and shined bright under the sun.

"Let's go inside!" She said happily and dragged Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke inside. She dragged Sasuke to a corner where they need to through darts at balloons to win a prize. Hinata and Sakura decided to go deeper in the store and found a little girl sitting on a chair with a fan to her mouth quietly. She had silver hair and an orange kimono. They ignored her gazing and looked around the store. A salesman was waving his arms at them.

"Hey, you two, over there! Would you like to try this little game? Only 50 yen to try and catch a goldfish! Keep your prize" The old man said loudly. Sakura slowly approached him and looked down suspiciously at the tank full of fish and handed the old man some money.

"Y-You're going to try?" Hinata asked nervously. Sakura nodded her head and took the tiny net from the beaming man. She dipped the net in the water and all the gold fish suddenly swam as far away from the net as possible.

"Kuso… Get-back-here!" Sakura said through clenched teeth as she swung the net all over the small pool of water. After a few seconds the old man spoke.

"Oh, looks like your time is up!" He said and forced the net out of Sakura's grip.

"**Nani?!** That wasn't even fifteen seconds!" She said loudly as she glared at the old man.

"You should have asked for more details, young lady." He said and counted his huge stack of money greedily. Sakura glared at him one more time, but before she could leave she noticed the young girl they had just seen had come up to the counter and put down some money.

"I bet I could do better!" She said and smiled innocently to Sakura, who raised her eyebrows at the girl. The girl received the net and managed to swoop a huge pack of goldfish. "See??" She said and put on a huge grin. Suddenly, the cheap material that the net was made of ripped and all the fish fell back into the water.

"Nice try, little one. But too bad!" He said and grabbed the net, which she hadn't let go. "Come on now, give back the net." He said calmly and tightened his grip on it, pulling harder.

"You old geezer!! I can't believe this scam!" She said loudly and grabbed the net with both hands.

"How dare you insult me like that?!" He said and pulled harder. Sakura and Hinata switched nervous glances with each other.

"If my dad were here, you'd be dead, old man!!"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled and caught everyone's attention.

"Act your age for once and drop dead!" She said and finally, the net broke. The girl fell back onto the floor and the old man crashed into the wall. Suddenly, Kakashi and Anko walked in and saw what had happened.

"What's going on here??" Anko asked and helped up the old man.

"Oto-san! He took my money!! You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" She yelled and got up without any help.

"Shiori…" Kakashi warned.

"**OTO-SAN?!**" Hinata and Sakura screamed with their hands on their mouths and had their eyes out wide.

"As usual, no one knows I exist." Shiori said calmly and wiped dust off her kimono. She turned her glare to Hinata and Sakura, "I suspect you are students of Oto-san? Well then, how delightful." She said sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"Come on, Shiori-sama. Let's go find a better place to play." Anko suggested and handed her a lolly-pop.

"Oooh… Arigatou Anko-sama!" She said and stuck the candy in her mouth. She grabbed Anko's hand and they walked out of the game shop.

"Kakashi-sensei? You had children?!" Hinata asked while Sakura was still in shock.

"Uh… from a previous relationship." He said and left quickly before he could be asked any more questions.

"Mysterious…" Hinata mumbled with her hand on her chin. Sakura shook her head and watched Sasuke and Yukie run towards them.

"Nee-sama!! Look at what Sasuke won!" Yukie squeaked and held up the giant rabbit plush toy.

"If he won it, why isn't _he_ holding it?" Sakura said and stared at the giant ball of fluff that her sister held. Obviously, Sasuke would never let himself be seen in public with it.

"Don't be silly, Sakura-nee-sama! He got it for **me**…" She said dreamily and sighed. Sakura raised her eyebrows at her sister, who was still daydreaming. She glanced at Sasuke, who shrugged.

"Well then… What shall we do now?" Hinata asked quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After going around all the activities and shops in the festival, the group was out of money and ready to go home. Hinata had bought candy of all sorts, Sasuke had bought new CDs for his huge collection, Sakura had bought more anime to watch and Yukie had won herself a wide variety of plush toys.

"Oi, Yukie. Do you know anyone by the name of Shiori?" Hinata asked as she crunched another pocky stick.

"Hai. She's really smart and skipped 3 grades. She's only one grade away from you guys!" Yukie said happily, "But uh… You might want to watch what you say around her. She's got one hell of a temper!" She whispered.

"That's right." They heard a high voice say. They all turned around and saw Shiori with her hands on her hips. "And I'm about to skip my fourth! Oto-san is very impressed with me. Now, now… Where has he gone? He was supposed to meet me here 16 minutes ago!" She said and glared at her watch.

"I-It must be hard with Kakashi-sensei, huh?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is!! Geez, what kind of question is that… I hope I learn a lot more in his class than I did with Yamagi-sensei." She grumbled and glanced at her watch once more.

"Y-You're Kakashi-sensei's daughter??" Sasuke asked, almost choking on the pocky that he had stolen from Hinata's stack.

"You see? He should really stop keeping to himself!! I bet you had to figure out about this whole Anko thing, right?" She asked and ceased glaring at her watch.

"Anko-sensei…?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah. Apparently Anko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei have been hiding their relationship." Sakura said and stole another pocky from the oblivious Hinata.

"**NANI?!**" He said loudly. They all looked at him in surprise but he lowered his hat and coughed, looking away.

"What happened to your real mother?" Hinata asked.

"She was a good-for-nothing-whore so Oto-san divorced her. She began drinking after I was born and once, almost killed me. She got a little crazy, you know? Anyhow, Oto-san said that she wasn't always like that. Anko-sama makes a wonderful replacement though!" She said cheerfully.

The group slowly switched glances. Shiori was about to continue her long lecture about how no one ever paid much attention to her when another silver haired woman approached. She was pretty and had long and soft hair.

"Ah, Shiori-chan, there you are." She said dreamily, almost as much so as Ritsuko.

"Oh, I believe Oto-san and Anko-sama had to run off again? Hm. Yes, this is Miro-chan, my caretaker." Shiori sighed as though disappointed.

"It's time to go home now, Shiori-chan." She said calmly and looked at the little girl.

"What if I don't want to go?" She said and crossed her arms. Miro suddenly narrowed her eyes, making her seem almost devilish. Shiori flinched but didn't move.

"F-Fine…" She said and stuck her tongue out at the girl.

"Great!" Miro said and grabbed her hand. The two left quickly, leaving the dumbfounded group to swim in their thoughts. As soon as they left the festival and they followed a deserted path down a dark street.

"Sasuke-kun!!" They heard an annoying voice squeal. Emi's arms came from behind and wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Yukie shot her a death glare, which she ignored.

"What do you want?" He asked as he turned around and took her arms off of him. Sakura's face suddenly formed a glare when she saw Emi's face.

"Oh, why are you hanging out with these losers? Don't you want to come with me instead? I know a special place where we can be alone all night." She said and winked at him. Sakura suddenly stood in front of him.

"Get lost, Sasuke-kun doesn't have any time to waste with such trash!" She said angrily at Emi, who didn't seem to notice her presence. She looked around and finally looked towards Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura! I didn't see you there…" She said and smiled devilishly to her, "I assume you read the news on the board, hm?" She said and laughed loudly. Sakura has about to jump her, but Sasuke held her back (He's forced to do that a lot, isn't he?). Hinata also had to stand in front of her and hold her shoulders to keep her from moving.

"Sakura-chan… I'm warning you, don't do anything rash." He whispered to her. Sakura hadn't calmed down in the slightest and kept trying to free herself from their grasp.

"I also heard… That you and Naruto aren't seeing each other anymore…?" She said and glanced towards Hinata, who turned around to face her. "I guess he was always better with me, he's a very obedient little boy. I shall make a mental note to give him a treat later." She said. Hinata's hand flew faster than anyone could stop it and whipped itself across Emi's face.

"YOU **BITCH**!!! DON'T _EVER_ SPEAK OF NARUTO THAT WAY!!!" Hinata screamed as tears fell down her flaming cheeks. Emi stood with a dumbfounded look and a hand on her swollen cheek.

"That's it… cry you stupid girl! Though crying won't bring you anywhere!!!" Emi said loudly and glared at her. Hinata shut her eyes as tight as she could and sniffed loudly. Her fists were shaking uncontrollably as she tried to control her feelings.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Came a voice from behind the group. They all turned and spotted Naruto, who quickly ran to her side. He was dressed in red dress robes. He looked from Hinata and Emi and back to Hinata. "What are you two yelling about…? Why are you crying…?" He asked her.

"What a coincidence! We were just talking about _you_!" Emi cooed and winked at him. Naruto ignored her, and looked at Hinata. '_Emi, she made Hinata cry…_'

"You said that we had an agreement!" He suddenly yelled and turned to face Emi, who was shocked by his sudden reproach. "You said that you would leave Hinata alone if I pretended to be your boyfriend." He yelled and glared at Emi, who seem terrified of Naruto in his current state. The group gasped, excluding Yukie, who was thoroughly confused.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata mumbled and put her small hands on his flaming cheeks, "I don't care if Emi insults me, or hurts me. If you're by my side then that's enough for me. Onegai… Don't leave again for my sake!" She told him and gave him a shaky smile.

His eyes immediately softened, giving him his usual caring expression. He wrapped her small body in his big arms and closed his eyes. "Gomenasai, Hinata-chan…" He said and kissed her forehead.

Emi stood gaping at the two, while Sakura and Sasuke watched in relief. Yukie, however, was covering half of her flushed face with her plush toys. "_**KYAAAA!!!**_ Isn't this so romantic?!" Sakura squealed and squeezed Sasuke's arm, to which he twitched.

"So… It's **over?!**" Emi screeched, making Yukie jump.

"Over? We were never together." He told her coldly. Emi struggled against the urge to pull her hair out and stalked off.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Yukie asked. Her face was as red as a ripe tomato (Sasuke: "_Tomatoes…? Yummm…_").

"Oh, and true love prevails… You'll understand when you're older." Sakura huffed and patted her sister's head. Yukie merely shot her a quizzical look.

"We'll um… head to N-Naruto's house now…" Hinata stuttered. Sakura put on a sly smirk and bid them goodbye.

"Now, Now- Don't get pregnant Hinata!" Sakura called and waved her arms at them. In the distance they could see Hinata fainting and falling over, and Naruto shooting a glare at Sakura, who followed by ignoring it.

A few minutes later, the three-man group took a shortcut through and alley and were only one block away from Sakura's house. "Ugh… Can we take the car next time?" Yukie whined.

"Cars pollute… Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"Yes. That's right." He said.

"Besides, it wasn't even that far. Taking the car would've been too troublesome, and finding a parking place would be as well." Sakura told her. "Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" She asked again.

"Yes. That's right." He said.

"Either way, Mom would never let you drive the car- since you fluked your drivers test! It's too dangerous when you're in front of the wheel, Sakura." Yukie pouted. Sakura shot her a glare. "Now, isn't _that_ right too, Sasuke-kun?" Yukie asked him.

"Yes. That's right." He laughed.

"Sasuke-kun!!" She said angrily, "Sometimes, you need to be less honest…"

"Less honest…?" He asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah! Think of all the trouble you could have avoided by telling simple white lies! And also, how much trouble you could have kept _me_ out of!"

"Hey, that was in kindergarten, okay! I listened to you and didn't tell the teacher when you ate all the cookies in the cookie jar- But when she asked me I had to tell her the truth, how can that count?" He asked.

"You _still_ got me in trouble! Even if you didn't tell her and she asked you, it still counts!" Sakura whined. "And remember that time in second grade when-"

"HURASAI!!!" Yukie yelled. "You guys are worse than four year olds!!" She told them and pointed a menacing finger at the two. That seemed to shut them up and they kept walking. They were a few meters away from a turn that would lead to Sakura's street. Yukie lead the way; behind her was Sasuke and Sakura was last in the line, sulking in the back.

"_Sakura-chan…_" Sakura felt a hot whisper in her ear. Two hands grabbed her waist and turned her around. Itachi's face was staring at her.

"I-Itachi-kun!" Sakura squeaked. Yukie and Sasuke heard and whipped around. Sakura and Itachi were standing extremely close to each other. Sakura studied his face, it was completely flawless. "Ah… Um…" Sakura stuttered. She had finally realized that the two were staring at them.

She quickly grabbed Itachi's hands and turned to them, "S-S-Sasuke, you two get h-home and wait for me there. I-I-I-I won't be long..." She stuttered. She didn't notice the death glare that Sasuke sent Itachi before dragging a drooling Yukie away.

"Hmm… So, where were we?" He asked and dragged her closer. Her face turned a deep red color when she felt his firm chest against hers.

"I-I-Itachi, you're not drunk are you?" She asked and tried to move just a bit farther away from him, but he had a firm grip on her.

"Honestly, Sakura-chan… I'm smarter than that. Are you questioning my intelligence?" He asked and smirked. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, and her heart beat was getting faster. "Whoa! Calm down, you're not going to have a heart attack and die on me, are you?" He joked when he noticed her heart beat against his chest.

"So… You're sure that no one spiked your drink? Or maybe made you sniff things?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" He said.

"Y-Yes?" She answered and flinched when his face came so close to hers that their noses touched. She expected him to lean in and kiss her, but he didn't.

"What are you truly afraid of?" He asked instead. Sakura was surprised by his sudden question, but didn't pause to think.

"I'm afraid of wasps." She told him as though it was the most obvious thing.

"No, what are you really afraid of…?" He asked and pulled back his head, giving her room to breathe.

"Well…" She paused, "I'm afraid that all guys truly want to do is get in my pants." Itachi burst out laughing at this. '_H-He's laughing…??_' She thought in a state of shock. He had slightly backed away but still held onto her waist.

"Well, Sakura-chan; It's okay to be afraid. You _are_ a beauty." He said and eyed her body, "But there is definitely more to you than your looks." He told her. She put one arm around his neck and pushed his chin up with her thumb.

"Then your eyes shouldn't be wandering, Uchiha!" She warned him and smirked. She glanced at her watch. "I should be going now, call me tomorrow, okay? Sore dewa!" She said and turned around the corner and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard you bumped into Sakura last night!" Deidara said. The two were at Deidara, Sasori and Kisame's shared apartment, playing go. "Did anything happen?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"Shut up." Itachi snapped. "We were just talking." Deidara seemed shocked by this. "We were standing on the **sidewalk**." He told him.

"Don't tell me you're losing your touch!!" He yelled, "Normally by this time you've had more then ten make-out sessions with-"

"Keep it down, you idiot! Besides, Sakura is different." He interrupted and moved another piece. Deidara stared blankly at the table.

"Well of course she's different, I mean… She's got pink hair!!" He exclaimed. Itachi shot him a glare, "Calm down! I was kidding…" He said, "You have no sense of humour, do you?" He sighed.

Itachi ignored him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay in bed, with her face implanted into her pillow. She was day-dreaming of Itachi godliness. She day-dreamt of his god-like eyes, his god-like muscles and his god-like chest. She day-dreamt of his god-like face, his god-like hair and his god-like-

"Sakura!!!" Yukie screamed and shook Sakura's shoulders roughly. Sakura quickly turned onto her back and sat up.

"Hey! Whoa! Calm Down!" Sakura told her and smacked her across the face. Yukie's eyes widened for a few seconds and she put her hand on her burning cheek.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead!" Yukie said breathlessly.

"I was only day-dreaming, geez."

"I've been shaking you for the past five minutes, baka!"

"Oh… really?"

"Damn teenagers and their goddamn hormones." She muttered under her breath, stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait! What did you want me for?" Sakura asked. Yukie turned on her heel.

"Your **BOYFRIEND** is on the ph-" Before she could finish, Sakura leaped for the phone and picked up the phone savagely.

"Moshi moshi, this is Sakura speaking." She said quickly.

"Hormones, I tell you! _Hormones!!_" She said out loud this time. Sakura gave her a quizzical look.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Came Itachi's cool voice.

"H-Hey."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I heard your sister screaming your name over and over for about five minutes."

'_Don't worry, I was daydreaming about your hotness and she thought I was dead!_' She thought.

"Yeah, the volume on my iPod was too loud." She said instead.

"Aah." He simply said.

"Itachi… What are _you_ afraid of?"

………

"…I'm afraid that when I die, no one will miss me."

"Wow, that's deep."

"Well, it sounds quite selfish but, I don't think anyone would want that, would they?"

"Yeah, you're right."


	16. Chapter 16

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 16:**

"Go fish." Ritsuko yawned. Sakura picked up a card. She and Ritsuko were playing cards at Ritsuko's apartment. "So… Sasuke or Itachi?"

"Hm… Uchiha." Sakura said.

"Do you have… a joker?" Ritsuko asked.

"Go fish." Sakura told her. Ritsuko reached for a card. Sakura looked at her watch, 4:39 a.m.

"Sasuke Uchiha, or Itachi Uchiha?" She asked.

"I choose the one with black hair… Do you have an 8?"

"Sakura, you have to decide which one you're going to choose. Now, stop avoiding the question…" Ritsuko said and let out a huge yawn. "Oh, and go fish." She said and watched Sakura pick up a card.

"Well, it's harder than you think!" Sakura whined and threw her cards on the ground and fell onto her back. Ritsuko sighed and stared at the ceiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, they had huge exams to start. The first exam was Math. Sakura, being one of the most skilled in the particular subject, found it to be easy; whereas Naruto almost broke down crying within the first ten minutes. She was first to finish, followed by Neji and Sasuke. Shikamaru had slept through most of the exam, but managed to quickly finish five minutes before the bell rang.

At the sound of the bell everyone got up and filed out of the room. "Sakura-chan!!" Naruto cried as he walked beside her, "I'll never pass!"

"Don't worry… I'm sure you'll... uh… fluke it somehow." She said and patted his back. She didn't have to comfort him for long though, as soon as he spotted Hinata he ran to her side, forgetting about the whole test.

"That dobe… I wonder how he got into high school." Sasuke said when he caught up to her.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea." Sakura told him. They walked down the hall to the cafeteria where they would have forty minutes to eat lunch.

They got inside and took a seat at their usual table. "Well, anyways, have you noticed that Emi has been bothering us more often than usual?" Sasuke asked her and looked at his sandwich.

"Well, Tenten and Ino have finally ditched her. I'm glad too, although I could easily beat down Emi, Tenten is a whole different story. Ino may have acted stupid at times but I hear that she's really friendly and loyal… I guess Emi passed the line with both of them. She's trying to act strong so she can forget how bad she feels about have no female friends." Sakura said and watched Emi talking with a group of fanboys at a table farther into the room than theirs. Sasuke seemed a bit surprised by her answer.

Soon, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Ritsuko, Neji and Shikamaru joined them at the table (the usual group). "Hey guys." Sasuke greeted them.

"Hey… How'd you guys find the math exam?" Temari asked.

"IT WAS **HORRIBLE**!!" Naruto nearly yelled.

"I think it was easy, when I say easy… I mean there weren't things in the exam that we hadn't seen before…" Sakura said.

"What the hell is a scalene triangle?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto burst out laughing.

"… You're joking, right?" Neji asked; his left eye was twitching.

"Oh, you guys- are too- gullible!" He said through fits of laughter. They all sweat dropped and continued eating.

"I heard Sasuke and Ritsuko are going on a date…" Sai mumbled.

"EH?! Really?!" Sakura asked and looked at the two. Sasuke slowly slid his hand down his face and Ritsuko sighed.

"We are not." Ritsuko told her firmly. She didn't seem as dreamy as usual.

"They're going to study for the history exam together." Shikamaru told them.

"Exactly, it's not a date…" Sasuke said and glared at Sai, who looked pleased with himself.

"Aww… That's so cute!" Hinata giggled quietly to herself. Sakura Leaned backwards and poked Sai's back, he was sitting beside Shikamaru, who was beside her.

"Hey Groper, can you pass the ketchup?" She asked casually. He grabbed the ketchup and passed it to her.

"Here you go, Ugly." He said just as casually as she did.

"Arigato." She said and covered most of her fries in ketchup.

"You should really drop the name calling." Temari sighed. They both gave her a quizzical look.

"Eh? What name calling?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Ritsuko and Sasuke studied at Fibo Lemon (That's the name of Kannah's restaurant… heh, I forgot to mention that earlier). Sakura and Hinata stayed late at the school's library to study as well. "How do they expect to know all of this?" Hinata asked herself as she read the same paragraph over and over again and took notes.

"If only there was an easier way to study…" Sakura yawned and looked at her watch. It was almost five o'clock. "Like in those movies, were they just go back in time and watch what happened instead of reading stupid books." Hinata looked up from her book.

"Yeah… That'd be cool." She mumbled and looked back down to her book, "Let's study really hard, and maybe when we grow up we can build a time machine or something."

"Yeah!! We should totally do that!" Sakura beamed and jumped off her seat. Hinata laughed, still writing on a sheet of paper.

"I was being sarcastic, Sakura-chan!" She told her and motioned for her to sit down. Sakura put on a disappointed look and got back in her seat. They studied for another hour when the principal, Tsunade, came in.

"Girls, the library is being closed now. Come on," She said and held the door open for them. They quickly picked up their things and walked out. "Were you studying for the exams?" She asked them as she locked up the library door.

"Hai." They both said at once.

"Good, I've been shooing out a lot of people from the libraries for snooping around." Tsunade sighed, "It's nice to see that some people actually use it for its actual purpose."

"Arigatou, Tsunada-sensei." Sakura said and smiled. She nodded her head and the two left.

"You want to go see if Sasuke and Ritsuko are still at Fibo Lemon?" Hinata asked when they left the school and walked in the dark.

"Yeah," Sakura yawned again as she walked. It didn't take long until they spotted the restaurant; it practically glowed in the dark. They looked through the giant windows and couldn't see the two. "It looks like they already left." She said and continued inside. "Kannah-chan!!" She called. There was no answer.

"Who's… Kannah?" Hinata asked.

"She's the manager, well… owner of this place." Sakura told her and looked around.

"Sakura-chan, there's no one here." Hinata mumbled and grabbed her arm.

"Shh… I can hear someone…" Sakura whispered and placed her finger on her closed lips. Hinata waited and heard as well; it was a muffled voice. "Let's go see if we can find them." She said and walked into the kitchen; it was empty as well.

"S-Sakura-chan… I'm scared." Hinata said and followed her all around.

"Don't worry… Kannah-chan would've ever left the restaurant like this. Where is everyone?" Sakura asked loudly. The lights suddenly died. Hinata screamed and Sakura froze in place.

"Sakura-chan!!" Hinata cried and tightened her grip on the girl. Sakura didn't answer and she wasn't moving at all. Worried, Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone for light. She held it in the air and she as well froze in place. A masked man was pointed a gun at Sakura's forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and quickly put her hand on her head. She had a headache and she was freezing cold. She slowly sat up, and rubbed her arms

"S-Sakura-chan…" She heard Hinata whimper. There was a candle to her right and she was able to see most of the window-less room. Hinata was sitting against a wall to her left and was sweating. She was clutching her shoulder with a red hand.

"What happened to you?" Sakura whispered in fear. She realized that Hinata was bleeding.

"He hit you in the head with his bat and you were out cold. They tried to hurt you, Sakura-chan… They said they would set me free if I let them keep you. I told them I wasn't leaving you with them… a-and that they'd regret hurting us. So he c-cut me with my knife and tried to hurt you as well… B-But his f-friend… He came and t-they talked… A-And they picked us up and t-through us in the freezer room… T-That's were w-we are right now. I-I'm s-so sorry, S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata cried.

Sakura crawled towards her and hugged her, rubbing her back. "It's okay… We can get out of here." She reassured her. "They took our bags and everything, right?" Sakura asked. Hinata sniffed and nodded her head.

"We can't get out…" She said hopelessly.

"But… Don't you have something we could use to get out?" Sakura asked.

"I have this." Hinata said and lifted her shirt a bit. Sakura didn't see anything unusual except for a belt around her skirt, why did she need a belt? "Look, my belt. Take it." Hinata said and Sakura helped her take it off. Hinata flipped it over and there was a switch on it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"If I press the button, it will send a signal for help." Hinata said and sniffed. 'How'd she set that up?! She's smart...' She thought, but then shook her head.

"Then… Why didn't you…"

"I did, Sakura-chan! I did over and over for hours!! It's frozen, it's not working!!" Hinata cried. Sakura frowned and let Hinata cry on her, still rubbing her back.

"How long has it been?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know… maybe 5 hours?" Hinata sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Isn't there anything we can eat here?"

"Yes, but only ice cream and cakes. Most of the other things are completely frozen." Hinata sighed. She pulled the candle closer for more heat. "They lit this candle for us. They wanted us to be able to see each other suffer." Hinata said bitterly and looked down to the candle. Sakura sighed.

"Do you want some cake?" She asked, trying not to panic in the cold room. Hinata nodded her head. Sakura and Hinata stood up. Sakura held the candle in her right hand and walked down the hall. To her sides were boxes and containers.

"Right here." Hinata said and pointed to a glass cabinet. There was a lock on it though. "We need to break it open." She told her. Sakura nodded her head and put down the candle. She and Hinata backed away a bit.

Sakura began to countdown, "Three… Two… One…" She ran forward and kicked the glass as hard as she could. It broke and collapsed into small pieces all over the floor. "Well, that wasn't too smart. Very efficient, though." She told herself and pulled a small piece of glass from her leg.

Hinata looked at the tiny cut in Sakura's leg; it wasn't too serious. They grabbed the cakes and went back to the more open area of the room. They were forced to use their hands to eat, and soon the cake was just a bit lump of goodness. Hinata yawned.

"I think I'll go to bed now…" She said and lay down by the wall. Sakura wasn't tired at all, since she was knocked out she had gotten some sleep. She decided to watch over Hinata and wait.

**Four hours later…**

Hinata finally awoke to see Sakura with her ear against the freezer door. "S-Sakura-chan…" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. Sakura whipped around.

"Hinata-chan! Don't move!" Sakura whispered and crawled to her side. She looked at her arm. "You're wound is starting to heal, so don't move too much, okay?" Hinata nodded her head. Sakura crawled back to the door, putting her ear against it again.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked. She squirmed onto her back and sat up to get a better view.

"I heard someone on the other side about twenty minutes ago." Sakura said, but didn't seem exited.

"R-Really? What did they say??" Hinata asked.

"They said they were closing down the restaurant." Sakura said coldly. "They didn't even check the whole place." She said angrily. The words slowly sunk into Hinata's mind.

"So… I guess we'll be here a little longer…?"

"Yeah… Plus, I'm getting thirsty. And I need to use the bathroom." Sakura said. Just when all hope was gone, they heard a loud bang that made them jump in their skin.

"W-What was that?" Hinata asked breathlessly. Sakura wondered as well, had help finally arrived? She began to bang hard on the door and scream for help. She paused when she was out of breath, and there was another responsive bang.

"There's someone there! Keep banging the door!" Hinata said and crawled to her side. Sakura made as much noise as she could.

"Hello??" They heard a voice call, it was definitely a girl. They could just barely hear her, but their minds formulated her words.

"Help!!" Sakura screamed and banged the door again.

"Stand back, I'll try and force the door open!" They heard. Sakura moved and helped pull back Hinata. The door was hit numerous times, but no hit given was enough to open it. "I-It won't open…" The voice said. Sakura and Hinata's excitement quickly diminished. "I'll be right back, I'll get some help!" The voice said hastily.

A few minutes passed.

"Hello?" Hinata called. All she heard was her echo. The two sighed. "Well, I guess we wait."

And they did wait. They waited for two whole days, only eating cake to keep themselves from starving. The two were huddled up together to stay warm. "I'm back!" They suddenly heard. They didn't get their hopes up, the voice didn't sound very promising. "I called for help!" They heard again. "A-Are you there?" They heard.

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura said weakly through the door.

"Oh, Okay," it said, relieved, "You need to trust me, okay? I'm going to open the door!" The two, still unconvinced, moved away from the door and waited. They had stomach aches from all the sugar and their mouths tasted bad from the lack of tooth brushing. The door suddenly flew open and a group of policemen came running in.

They quickly ran to Sakura and Hinata and put them on stretchers. Sakura threw up on one of them, and Hinata nearly screamed in pain and cursed at someone who had picked her up too roughly, almost opening up her wound.

As soon as they were pulled out of the dark area were they spent more than 3 days the light blinded them. They felt like newborn fox puppies seeing the outside world for the first time. They were rushed to the hospital without even being able to see their saviour. Once they arrived, they were put in a silent room together. Nutrients were injected into them and they had to be put under layers and layers of blankets to re-heat their bodies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan." Sakura heard Hinata whisper when she woke up, "I'm sorry I doubted you. You knew we would get out…" She couldn't help but smirk.

"That's okay… I began to doubt myself as well on the last day…" She sighed. "How's your arm?"

"It's okay. I got it all bandaged up." Hinata said and turned her head to Sakura, smiling.

"Thanks for sticking with me." Sakura said and turned to her as well.

"I could never live with myself if I left you there, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, her eyes getting teary. "I still don't understand how we weren't found earlier, it doesn't make sense." Before Sakura could respond the door opened and in came two doctors. One was a woman who had red hair tied in a bun and the other was blond haired man, they both had green eyes like Sakura.

"Ota-san, Oka-san??" Sakura said loudly as her parents walked in front of the two and smiled (_So… __**red**__ plus __**blond **__equals __**pink**__…?_). Hinata had met them before, but was still surprised to see them.

"Ohayo, how are you two feeling?" Sakura's mom asked.

"We're feeling okay." Hinata said shyly.

"That's good. You'll be ready to go tomorrow, then." Sakura's father said, smiling at her.

"Oto-san… What exactly happened?" She asked. The door opened and a policeman came in.

"He'll explain. Now, be a good girl." Sakura's mother said and kissed her lightly on her forehead. Sakura nodded her head and watched them leave. The policeman cleared his throat. The two refocused their attention to him.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to know what happened." He said and sat down on a conveniently placed chair. The two nodded. "Alright… It all started when…

_Two well built men waited outside the restaurant. Soon most of the costumers would be gone and they would steal all the money__ inside, and run for it. "Alright, there's just those two inside, let's go." The bigger one said and they quickly put on their masks. They grabbed their guns and ran inside._

_Sasuke and Ritsuko jumped out of their seats. "They're armed." Sasuke whispered to Ritsuko and stood in front of her. The two began to walk toward them and they tried to run, but the two were two quick. They caught them and tried to tie them up. Sasuke punched one in the eye, while Ritsuko kicked the other in the groin. _

_Sasuke quickly dragged Ritsuko and himself towards the __kitchen. They looked for Kannah, but she was nowhere to be seen. The two men were starting to get up, and they were forced to escape and call for help._

"_Damn it. Those two got away!" The smaller one said. They __finally got off the floor they captured and tied up Kannah, who had been cleaning one of the toilets in the bathroom. They threw her into a small closet, were she kept brooms and cleaning products. _

"_Hurry! Let's get the money!" One yelled. They emptied the cash register and went into the back room to find the vault, where more of the money was kept._

And that's when you two came in, they heard your voices and turned off the lights. And then, captured you as well, and threw you into the freezer room." He said and sighed. "No one thought about looking for you two because the boy and girl who had been there, I believe they were named Sasuke and Ritsuko, stated that they were the last customers. Kannah, the owner of 'Fibo Lemon' said so as well."

Hinata and Sakura seemed to understand now, but it still seemed like such a ridiculous story. "Who found us then?" Sakura asked.

"It was a girl who had managed to sneak inside the restaurant, even when we had closed it down. No one believed her when she said she had heard voices in the freezer room. But after a while, we decided we might as well check. She's waiting outside, would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please." They both said.

"Come in!" He said loudly.

Someone came in… It was someone very familiar.

Sakura thought she might have a heart attack.


	17. Chapter 17

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 17:**

The girl just stood there, short brown hair, somewhat messy bob hair cut (It was like it was meant for her), and beautiful brown eyes. Overall, she was a pretty looking girl, just standing and looking at them. She looked worried, probably expecting a big reaction. The policeman had already left the room.

"You must be surprised…" Emi finally said. Her voice wasn't the one they usually heard, it was soft and… nice?

"E-Emi-san… You s-saved us?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, that's correct." She sighed and looked down at her feet. Sakura frowned at her; she couldn't find the right words to say.

"What made you…?" Sakura mumbled.

"It was my father who came in and stole the money from the restaurant. He escaped from jail, and that's the first thing he went to do." Emi said and began to feel her eyes getting teary. "I-I went to see him in jail… I'm so ashamed of him…" She said and put her hands on her face.

Sakura was trying not to feel sorry for her, '_I can't forgive you just yet._' She swore to herself.

"He admitted to me over the phone that he left two teenage girls in the freezer room. I had to go check… S-So he told me how to sneak inside," She said and wiped away her tears. "I knew it was you two the moment I heard you. I decided that I would save you and…"

"And what? That we might forget everything you've done to us?!" Sakura asked loudly.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata said. She was just as surprised as Emi was.

"I just wanted things to change! I regret everything I've done to you, every single day of my life I wish I could be different." She cried.

"Saving our lives can't change anything. Only you can change who you are." Sakura said, breathing deeply and trying to control her anger. "There are no shortcuts in life."

"I'm sorry. I-I-I was just…"

"Well, you were wrong. Come back when you've decided what to do with yourself." Sakura said coldly and watched Emi nod confidently.

"E-Emi-san…" Hinata mumbled and watched her leave. "Sakura-chan… She saved us…" Hinata told her quietly.

"I know… But I can't help but feel that…"

"Hinata-chan!! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled and burst inside, lifting the mood.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily as he ran to her side.

"Are you okay? How did you survive in there? Was it traumatic??" He asked carefully.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura heard and looked away from Naruto and Hinata.

"I-Itachi-kun!" She said happily and watched him walk to his side. He grabbed her hand and had a look of concern on his face, one she had never seen.

"Are you feeling okay?" He simply asked. She nodded and felt tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm so glad… I went looking for you all over the place." He said.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun." Sakura said happily. "Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly said and saw Sasuke walk inside. He smiled (Oh my god…) and sat down next to her, and Ritsuko went to see Hinata. He opened his mouth to talk but was silenced by her hand in the air.

"I'm fine!" She said and smiled. He had a look of relief and seemed to forget Itachi's existence.

"Emi saved you, right?" He suddenly said in a deep tone.

"Y-Yeah." She said hesitantly and looked forward towards the wall. "And her father was the thief." Sasuke seemed surprised, but Itachi kept his cool. "So…" She said, lifting up the mood, "How about me and Hinata tell you about our stories in the freezer?"

"Sure Sakura-chan! But… that sounds kinda wrong." He said with a finger on his chin. Sakura rolled her eyes and told them of the mishaps in the freezer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sakura and Hinata left the hospital early and headed home to their families. Well, they would have, but Sakura's parents were at _work_! Sakura walked into Hinata's home. All their friends were at school and Hinata's father was with his mother in the countryside. They were alone, again. The incident had brought them much closer as friends, as close as Sakura and Sasuke were.

"Do you want some noodles? I made some yesterday and I have leftovers… I think." She said and opened her fridge. "Oh… Never mind, Naruto took them." She giggled. Sakura smiled and walked beside her.

"That's okay. I'm not that hungry, I'm thirsty though." She said.

"Oh, help yourself, please." Hinata said and opened a smaller fridge to her right. She opened it and it was filled with juice, iced tea, beer and wine. Sakura grabbed fruit punch and Hinata took apple juice. They went into her library (err… yes. She was a library in her house, that's where they have all the books… and the computers – one for each family member) and got on her computer.

"Let's go into a chat room!" Sakura said excitedly. Hinata hesitated but got in one in a few minutes. "Ooh… Talk to him!" Sakura said and pointed to the name "Sexydevil". Hinata blushed at the sight of the name but clicked on it.

"Y-You can take over." Hinata said and let Sakura type.

_Anonymous: __Hey._ She typed…

_Sexydevil: Hey._

_Anonymous: My name's__ Aiko. How about you, hot stuff?_

_Sexydevil: __I'm Keitaro. Wassup?_

_Anonymous: __Nm._

_Sexydevil: __I'm turning 53 years old today, what about you hon?_

Sakura burst out laughing and fell off her chair. Hinata watched in fear as Sakura rolled all over the floor. She quickly exited the chat room.

"Oh god… That was too funny… Okay, I'm okay… I'm…" Sakura burst out laughing again and Hinata swore she would choke on her own laughter.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said frantically. Sakura let out a deep breath and sat up.

"Ok… I'm good… I'm good…" She said breathlessly. Hinata let out a sigh of relief and swore she would never do anything of the sort, **ever again**.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hinata-chan, just call me Sakura." She said, still trying hard to breath like a normal person.

"H-Hai, Sakura. So you'll call me Hinata?" She asked and smiled. Sakura nodded her head. "How about we find something else to do, hm?" She suggested.

"Okay. Let's go!" Sakura said and ran outside. "I want to see Itachi-kun!" Sakura said happily as she skipped down the road, Hinata jogging behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan, they let you two out of the hospital early?" Itachi asked and let them come inside the house. His mother was cleaning the kitchen and his father was out, working.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully and sat down beside him on the couch, "Oh, you've met Hinata, right?" Sakura said and turned to Hinata, who smiled. He nodded his head.

"So, are you looking forward to going back to school?" Itachi asked as he took a bite out of an apple he had grabbed from a basket on the table. Sakura shrugged, she knew that their story must have spread around, and people would want to know about it.

"I don't think it could be _that_ bad." Hinata said hesitantly, "I mean, not as bad as being stuck in a freezer for almost 3 days, anyway." She shrugged.

"Itachi, you wouldn't believe how horrible that was! My watch almost froze in there and we might have gotten a bit of frostbite if we hadn't cuddle in a corner with that tiny candle with us." Sakura sighed.

"Weren't you scared?" Itachi asked as he stared at his half-eaten apple.

"Of course we were! At first, anyway… but I guess we got used to it." Sakura explained.

"Sakura was really brave. I was the one who was scared the most." Hinata said and looked at her feet. Sakura frowned.

"No, you were the brave one! If you hadn't stood up to those guys when you did, I would've been dead, or maybe their slave or something like that." Sakura said and turned to Itachi, who was listening carefully.

"Some girl saved you, right?" He asked and bit into his apple again.

"… Yeah. Emi Hoshi." Sakura said and stared at the basket of apples.

"Aah. You mean…?"

"Yeah, her… I was really mean to her yesterday. But…" Sakura sighed.

"It's okay, Sakura. I think she understood what you meant." Hinata said quietly. They suddenly heard the door open and Sasuke came in.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said happily and ran towards him. She stopped in front of him and looked at his clothes. They seemed slightly torn and stretched. "What happened?"

"Oh… Since you weren't there today, Sakura… The fangirls didn't hesitate to jump me…" He said as he exhaled slowly. Itachi suppressed a loud snort. "I managed to shake off most of them, but then one put me in a chokehold. It was a pretty eventful day, to say the least."

"Nothing broken?" Sakura asked and took his bag for him, which was much heavier than usual.

"Nah, I'm okay." He sighed and walked up the stairs to his room to change. Sakura left his heavy bag beside the door and jumped back onto the couch. They waited for him to come back.

"Sasuke, what's it the bag?" Sakura asked once he sat down on a chair near them.

"My homework, as well as yours _and_ Hinata's." He said and frowned at the two. "And, you might want to disguise yourselves when you go to school tomorrow… The reporters for the school newspaper are like paparazzi." He said and sighed.

"Oh… _great_." Hinata sighed. "Well, Neji's probably back home now, I should go see him." Hinata said and smiled.

"I'll come with you." Sakura said and stood up as well. "We'll see you guys soon, m'kay?" Sakura said and gave Sasuke a big hug. She turned to Itachi and hugged him as well. Itachi let them to the door. Sasuke left into the kitchen to see what was cooking after saying goodbye.

Itachi opened the door and Hinata walked out, followed by Sakura. He quickly grabbed her arm and made her turn to face him. He kissed her lightly and smirked. Sakura smiled and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, 1:36 p.m.**

"Hi, could you please answer a few questions for me?" Karin asked Sakura in the middle of their science class.

"Er… Well I'm kind of in the middle of something here…" Sakura said and turned to Karin, who had a questionnaire in her hand. She was part of the "Leaflet", the Konoha High newspaper. She also had a crush on Sasuke.

"Oh, come on. Please?" She said, tucking a strand of her red hair behind her ear. Sakura sighed and took it from her. Karin gave a forced smile and continued her work. Many of the girls were slightly envious of Sakura, because she was so close to Sasuke; but they new they were only friends.

Sakura sighed and quickly finished the questionnaire, then handed it back, and continued working as well. After only a few minutes, she was disturbed again. She felt someone poke her back. She whipped around so fast that she had cracked her neck. She frowned at Sasuke and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's from Ino. Questionnaire." He simply said and handed it to her. She sighed in annoyance; hopefully Hinata was doing better…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sighed as she sat in the library, Sakura was with her. During her long day, she had filled in five questionnaires. Every reporter for The Leaflet was reporting the same thing!! Most of them were asking the same questions. She and Sakura had three interviews to do after school and were attending their third.

Karin arranged all her papers and turned on her tape recorder. "So, Sakura-san, Hinata-san. What was the first feeling you felt, when those men took hold of you?" She asked and smiled, leaning close to catch every word.

"Well… I had a gun pointed to me head! I was terrified, and I was just hoping to myself that I'd be able to see my friends and family again." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata-san," She said and turned to Hinata, "You were told that you could be set free if you gave up Sakura-san." Karin said.

"Yes, that's right. I knew that leaving Sakura with them was beyond out of the question. So I told them that I would never let them hurt her, and they cut my shoulder with a knife from the kitchen." Hinata said and nodded. Karin seemed to be concentrating.

"Did you know the consequence of doing so? You were putting not one person in danger, but two."

"Yes, but…"

"You could've gotten away and called for help. Sakura would have been saved earlier, and with minor injuries." Karin said smartly.

"How could I think such a thing! I could never..."

"Hinata, it's okay…" Sakura said, "Karin-san, please don't question her actions. We were in the heat of the moment, and I don't think anyone would appreciate being left alone with two strangers."

"Hmm… Sorry, I guess… Anyhow, how did you two survive in that freezer, was it not cold? What did you eat, and drink?" She asked obliviously.

"Of course it was cold. We were still in uniform, just our chequered skirts, t-shirt and the usual sleeve-less sweater on top. We had a single candle and our body heat to keep warm though." Sakura told her, "We were forced to eat what we could find in there. We ate cake and drank soda for most of our stay."

"I heard that you two were treated for hypothermia when you were staying at the hospital. Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, that's true… I wasn't as serious as it sounds." Hinata said.

"Are you saying that you got used to the cold, like… a snowman?" She said writing at lightning speed in her notebook.

"… What?"

"That was a joke."

"Oh."

'_It seems as though this terrifying dilemma has left them with no humour._' she wrote.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hah, this is the LAST CHAPTER OF MCB!!! I never knew it would end so darn quickly, put I already started my next story. You'll see it posted soon, keep an eye out for: "Moving In!"**

**I hope you enjoy these last 4 pages of my first high school fanfic! And umm… The next story will have longer chappies, because I know you LURVE them.**

**Sore Dewa!!**

**Misunderstood Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 18:**

Sakura screamed in the darkness and squeezed Itachi's arm in her hands. He smirked as he watched her breathe heavily. She looked terrified. She frowned at him, though her face was still pale. "It was scary!" She whined and crossed her arms.

"Come on… His head didn't fly _that_ high." Itachi chuckled. She gawked at him.

"It doesn't matter how high it flew! The point is it _flew off_! He was _decapitated_. How does that make you feel?" She asked and turned back to the movie.

"It makes me feel entertained." He said and laughed. She pouted and watched the masked man swing his chain and mace in his hand. She felt Goosebumps form on her pale skin as the door crept open and he walked into the light. Two little boys were huddled in a corner, and he walked towards them, his breathing loud and steady.

Sakura was shaking in her skin.

The man dropped his chain and mace on the ground and pulled out a grenade, making the little boys scream. "I'll make you go…" He whispered as he slipped off the safety cap, he paused, "**BOOM!**"

Sakura screamed again and put Itachi's hands over her eyes as the grenade exploded and killed all of them. She could here screams and cries of agony as the whole building collapsed on their disassembled bodies. She held her breath and waited for all the noise to disappear. After a few seconds, she took Itachi's hands away from her face and stared at the screen. The camera was looking over all the debris.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. You couldn't even see their limbs fly off… Hn, how boring." Itachi said as he paused the movie. Sakura took in a deep breath and slowly turned her head to Itachi.

"Boring? That was absolutely terrifying!!" Sakura said breathlessly and squeezed his hands harder. He rolled his eyes and watched her slide deeper in the couch. They were at her house, it was past midnight and they had watched the first 40 minutes of a horror movie, in the dark, in her basement.

He pulled her back up and kissed her forehead. "You know, we could watch something else… if you're too… _afraid_." He said and slipped on an evil smirk. She narrowed her eyes. '_He's asking for it…_' She though and smirked as well.

"No way, I could finish the whole movie without screaming once!" Sakura said and let go of his hands, crossed her arms. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to the screen.

"Is that a bet?" Itachi asked, still smirking. Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, why? Are you afraid you're going to loose?" She said and took the remote from him, ready to press 'play'. She always won her bets, unlike Tsunade, who everyone told her had a similar personality to hers.

"No, it's just that you're really cute when you're scared." He said and kissed her forehead again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They heard a faint squeak and immediately stopped and looked around.

"YUKIE!!" Sakura almost screamed when she say her sister gawking at them, well, gawking at Itachi. Yukie gave a small gasped and waved her hands around.

"I-I heard screaming and came running down here!! I didn't know that you two were- uh- b-busy!" She said and almost tripped over a plush toy as she backed away to the door. Sakura glared at her.

"Go to bed!" She said.

"How come you get to stay up later than me?!"

"Because I'm older than you, baka!" Sakura hissed and jumped off the couch. Yukie twitched.

"Touchie, aren't ya?" Yukie teased. Sakura walked up to her and pointed a menacing finger.

"Can't you see I'm-"

"Busy fooling around with boys? You should really over-think these things…"

"I was going to say I was watching a movie. But I can see you have your own ideas." Sakura said and smirked. Yukie smiled.

"That's why you were making out with him?" Yukie teased and pointed to Itachi, who was watching with interest.

"Shut up!" Sakura said and felt a blush appear on her face.

"Oh! You're all red now!" Yukie said and put on a huge grin. "Sakura and Itachi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" She sang and hopped around Sakura.

"You're so immature!!" Sakura said and crossed her arms, looking to the ceiling. Yukie got on the tip of her toes and pulled Sakura's ear down to her mouth.

"Looks like you got a cute one, huh?" She whispered and smirked.

"Heh, jealous?" Sakura said and poked Yukie's forehead.

"Itai! That hurts Sakura!" SHe whined.

"Go. To. Bed." Sakura said and pushed her to the door. Yukie took one last look at Itachi before being pushed outside. Sakura closed the door and locked it behind her sister. She ran back to Itachi and sat on his lap.

"So is it a bet, or not?"

Finally, things all seem to be in order. I'm graduating in a month, along with Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, Emi-chan… Well, you get it.

Naruto-kun and Hinata are together again (YAYZ!!).

Tenten-chan and Ino-chan are now very good friends. I believe that there is some chemistry between Neji-kun and Tenten-chan, and as well as Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan!

Deidara-kun, Kisame-kun and Sasori-kun are well… Single (SUCKERRRSSS!!!!).

Emi Hoshi has changed for the best, her attitude is somewhat impressive. Can you believe that it's all thanks to her father? Oh, and Hinata and I (How could I forget such wonderful people?).

Sasuke and Ritsuko-chan are going steady. Nothing too serious yet, but it sure is nice to see Sasuke with someone who's not OVERLY OBSSESSED with him. Ah, yes. Sasuke admitted something to me a few days ago. He said that he had once loved me. I was very surprised at this…

Sasuke and me? Nah…

He then told me that he knew he would never be with me (This almost made me cry!!), but that he was happy that I was still his best friend after everything that had happened. Since he doesn't love me anymore, maybe he will love Ritsuko?

……………

Oh… I suppose you want to know about little ol' me, huh?

OF COURSE YOU DO!!

Itachi and I are………… SO MUCH CLOSER!!! Did you know that Itachi despises tomatoes, but he loves bananas? Well, NOW YOU DO!

Oh yes… life is sweet.

**15 years later…**

"Keitaro!!" Sakura called her oldest son impatiently. He ran down the stairs happily and nearly ran into her.

"Gomenasai, Misa!" He said and hugged his mother's big stomach. He had his black hair cut short, and his green eyes seemed to pop with emotion. Sakura was pregnant with her third child, Misa.

"Nii-chaaaann!" Ami cooed and flopped onto her brother, knocking him down. Ami was only 2 years old, but she was as hyper as ever. She had eyes colored in the darkest green and her hair was long, and dark pink. She loved to jump onto people and hugged them, even strangers.

"Ami!! I have to go to school today!" Keitaro whined and tried to shake her off of his 4 year old leg. Sakura laughed.

"That's right. He's already late as it is." Itachi said and appeared out of nowhere.

"Oto-san!!" Ami cheered and jumped into his open arms. Keitaro ran to him as well, but didn't jump on him.

"Are you ready for school, son?" He asked and patted his head. Keitaro nodded his head enthusiastically. "Alright, let's go." Itachi said and kissed Sakura. Ami ran back to her mother as Itachi grabbed Keitaro's hand and left with him.

"Oka-san… I miss nii-chan…" She said, Sakura laughed and picked her up. Ami smiled as Sakura put her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry… Soon, Misa will keep you company."


End file.
